The Rest of My Life
by Jleighl1987
Summary: Dominic Toretto is released from jail to find his sister and Letty have grown up, too much if you asked him. What happens when his feelings get the best of him? Will his overprotective self ruin things with Letty, even worse with his sister? Premovie and some into the first.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay soooo it was brought to my attention that I should write another story. Thanks to MelBelle94 who brought the idea to me. This is her idea I am just helping out with the writing. But I hope you guys like it. Let us know what you think.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fast and the Furious.

Mia was in the kitchen cooking dinner when she heard the door slam. She didn't bother to look up, she lived in a house full of guys, silence was a virtue.

"Can you not slam the door?" She yelled as she stirred the contents in the pot. She heard the door slam again as someone left. She groaned as she slammed the spoon on the counter and twirled around. She came face to face with her brother. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he stood there with a wide ass grin on his face. "What…" She was shocked. "What are you doing here?" She asked rushing over to him and wrapping her around his neck.

"Happy to see me?" He asked returning the hug.

She laughed. "Of course I am, just in shock. I didn't expect to see you."

"I got out on good behavior. They let me go two days ago." Dom told her as he walked further into the kitchen. "You cook?"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do. You gotta a problem with that?"

"I don't think I would ever see the day…"

"You've been back what…two seconds and you are already slamming me on my cooking. You haven't ever tried it." Mia smirked.

"I'll pass thank you." He smiled. Mia couldn't help but smile up at him as she went back to the stove.

"Where is everyone else at?" Dom asked opening the refrigerator and getting out a Corona.

"They are around here somewhere, I am sure. Vince and Jesse are at the shop, they got a new car the other day so I am sure they will be there all night."

"Hows that going?" Dom asked sitting down at the table.

"Its going I guess, lost a lot of customers after…" Mia trailed off. Dom didn't speak, instead he took a huge gulp from the beer. Mia laughed it off turning back to the stove. "Anyways, I haven't seen Leon all day."

"Mia, when is…" Letty walked into the kitchen, but stopped in her tracks. She looked over at the table where Dom sat. "What the hell?" She yelled. "When did you get back?"

"Today." Was all Dom could reply. He took a sip of his beer again. He sat back as he looked at the girl in front of him. It was not the same girl he left two years ago. She had grown up. She was…beautiful. Dom turned his head away as he noticed himself staring at Letty too long. He stood up as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed up.

"The guys are going to freak when they see that you are back." Letty replied letting him go. No one seemed to notice the sudden change in atmosphere. Dom laughed as he sat back down at the table.

"So what have I missed?" Dom asked.

"Not too much, just been going to school and working at the diner." Mia replied turning around facing her brother.

"The guys been good to you?" Dom asked.

"Sure, if you call being overbearing, good, then yes they have been." Mia replied sarcastically. "But I guess you being back, you can take over that job."

"I see you kept the attitude." Dom smirked.

"Yo!" Leon's voice sounded in the living room. "Where's everyone at?"

"Kitchen! "Mia yelled.

"That smells good Mi, when are we…" Leon stopped in his tracks. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled. Dom stood up with a smile on his face as he embraced his long lost brother. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Got out early."

"No shit." Leon looked over at Mia who was smiling at the two. "Did you know about this?"

Mia shook her head as she laughed. "He surprised me too."

"Vince is going to flip." Letty laughed.

* * *

They all sat around the table as Mia cleared the dishes. Vince and Jesse had yet to show up not really surprising anyone.

"So have they said anything to you about your father?" Leon asked looking over at Dom. Mia looked back with sad eyes at her brother. It had been two years since her dad died. She was there, and she remembered like it was yesterday. She closed her eyes as she listened to Dom speak.

"They told me they put him in the ground a week after the accident."

"Yeah they did. We were there."

Dom nodded his head and looked over at Mia. "Wheres Linder?"

"Can we not?" Mia yelled slamming her hand on the counter. "That's over with okay, its done. Can we not talk about it?"

"Mia…" Dom started.

"Come on Mi, lets go." Letty replied walking into the kitchen.

"Where are you going its nine at night?" Dom asked.

"Oliver is throwing a party, we were invited…"Mia started.

"No." Dom told her.

"Come again?" Mia asked. "Just because you are home now does not mean that you run this, it's the weekend Dom. We are allowed to have some fun."

"Has this been going on since I've been gone?" Dom asked looking over at Leon who threw his hands in the air.

"Yo, I just live here. I don't know nothing about nothing." Leon defended himself.

"Come on Dom, this is ridiculous. We have been doing this for a long time. We are just having a good time, maybe you can remember what that was like…"

"Hey!" Dom yelled. "That's enough."

"Let them go man, its just some dumbass party for kids. Besides man we have shit to catch up ,its been too long brotha."

Dom couldn't help but laugh. "Who is this Oliver kid?" Dom asked.

"He's just a guy from school, lets not go being overprotective please." Mia rolled her eyes.

"Can you lose the attitude just this once, I am trying to have a conversation with you?" Dom snapped.

Mia sighed. "Dom a lot has changed okay, just let me live my life okay."

"Fine." He was short. "You be home by one."

Letty laughed. "Is something funny?" Dom asked.

"Nope." Letty shut her mouth closed, causing Leon to laugh.

"Yo! Where's my food?" The door in the living room slammed shut.

"Go, but don't make me come looking for you." Dom pointed his finger at his sister.

"Whatever." Mia gave up. She walked out of the kitchen.

"What's your problem?" Vince asked passing her.

"You'll find out once you go into the kitchen." Mia retorted. Vince chuckled as he continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yo what the hell is wrong with Mia?" He yelled.

"You have some serious explaining to do!" Dom replied pointing at him.

"Brother!" Vince yelled rushing over to him. He wrapped his arm around Dom's shoulders. "What the hell are you doing here man?"

"Got out early." Dom smiled slapping his hand with his. "How are you? You look good."

"So you do man. Ah its so good to see you!"

"We got the family back together." Leon replied getting beers out of the refrigerator. He handed one to Dom and to Vince, before taking one himself.

"So what's up man? Whats going on with you?" Vince asked setting down at the table.

"So we let my baby sister go out to parties on the weekends now?" Dom asked glaring at his friend.

"Yo Dom, we got eyes on her and Letty. They are fine. You know me man, aint nobody going to mess with them."

"What eyes do you have Vince because if something happens to her…"

"Its Jesse man, I dropped him off at the party before I came here. He looks out for them. You know I would never let anything happen to her. I promised I would protect her and I have man."

"Can we stop talking about all this and celebrate, damn!" Leon yelled. "You are home man, lets go destroy the town."

Dom laughed. "Theres one thing we need to do first."

"And what's that?" Vince asked with a smile.

"I need a car." Dom smiled back.

**AN: Let me know what you guys think about this first chapter. its just a start but there will definitely be a lot more drama. I just needed to get started. :) REVIEWW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:: Here's another chapter for you, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

Two months later…

Dom stared down at the Dodge Charger, he had sitting in the garage. It was his dads car, but he didn't have the heart to get rid of her. It was a memory Dom could never forget, and the car was apart of that memory.

"Dom, theres a race tonight. You want to go?" Jesse came into the garage with his cell phone to his ear.

Dom nodded his head for him to leave, he wiped his hands on the towel before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"Jess…" Dom approached the guy who still was on his cell phone.

"Let me call you back." Jesse said in the phone before hanging up. "Hey there is a race tonight down at the cliffs, two grand. I have to let them know before five though whether we are in or out."

Dom looked up at the house as a blue Camero pulled up to the house. He watched as Mia and Letty climbed out, giggling. "Dom…" Jesse replied when Dom didn't answer him.

"Yeah sure Jess, just let know when." Dom moved pasted him and into the house just as the Camero drove away. "Mia!" He yelled storming into the house letting the door slam.

"What?" Mia asked walking into the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

"Who was who Dom?" Mia sounded annoyed.

"The person in that blue Camero that just dropped you off?"

"Trevor?" Mia asked.

"Sure Mia, Trevor. Who is he?"

"Just a guy from school, whats it to you?" Mia opened the door of the refrigerator pulling out the milk.

"Mia, I am so tired of your attitude…."

"Yo Mia, what time are we going tonight I told Michael I would let him know." Letty came into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Dom standing there.

"I'm sorry?" Dom asked turning towards. "What's going on tonight?"

"Its nothing Dom, its just another party." Mia rolled her eyes at Letty who held her hands up in the air before backing away.

"You have been going to a lot of these parties here lately."

"Its high school Dom, what else are we supposed to do?" Mia laughed.

Dom shook his head before sighing. "You two will be the death of me, I swear on it."

"Just let us go. Nothing bad has happened, just trust us please?" Mia begged. She poked her lip as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He laughed pulling her arms off of him.

"Yeah Dom, let us go." Letty smiled at him. "We are just having some fun, I know you remember what that's like."

"Are you calling me old?" Dom asked.

"Of course not, you're not old, now you soul, it might be old." Letty laughed causing Mia to laugh.

"An old soul." Mia mocked.

"Keep it up." Dom smiled. "Fine, you can go. I have plans tonight anyways. Just be careful. I have my cell phone."

Mia stood there shocked looking at her older brother. "I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"Hurry Mia, run before he changes his mind." Letty whispered loudly grabbing the girls hand and running out of the kitchen. Dom shook his head as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a Corona.

"Okay, the race is at ten tonight. We are meeting South of Main, Leon will control the cops. He has the stuff we ordered in the car now. Vince said he will meet us there. I talked to Hector, he'll be there tonight." Jesse replied walking into the kitchen.

"You sure this legit?"

"Of course Dom, I wouldn 't just pull any shit on you. I made sure. We put down two grand, we get eight if we win. Its how its been working. You keep winning the way we have been, we will be able to open an even bigger garage."

Dom laughed. "Yeah, I guess you are right. We need the money right now, the diner isn't doing too good."

"Don't worry Dom, we got this. We need to go get the car ready."

"Okay, lets go. Tell Leon, we are leaving." Dom downed the rest of his beer before slamming it down on the table. "Mia!" He waited a moment before yelling again. "Mia!"

"What?" Mia groaned at the top of the stairs. "We are trying to get ready Dom."

"We are leaving, we probably wont be in til late. Try to stay out of trouble tonight alright. I am trusting you." He pointed his finger at her.

"Of course Dom, we will be fine. You guys have fun. Love you." She blew him a kiss.

Dom rolled his eyes before heading to the door, letting it slam behind him.

* * *

"They are gone!" Mia yelled running into her room and jumping on the bed. "So how about you tell me what the real plan is tonight?"

"We are going racing." Letty smiled over at her friend.

"Come again?"

"Trevor told me about a street race tonight, he is letting me race his Camero. Come on Mia, lets do this. How fun would it be to beat Trevor at his own game?"

"I don't know, I told Dom we were going to a party."

"We are going to a party Mia, just a different kind of party. Come on it will be fun." Letty jumped on the bed causing Mia to laugh. Mia shoved her away.

"Okay, okay. We can go but the cops show up, we are out of there. I cant have Dom down my back anymore. Its driving me crazy."

"Speaking of your brother, he's kind of hot." Letty smiled.

"That's enough Leticia, that is my brother."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Letty blushed.

"Is it about my brother?"

Letty nodded her head. "I think I have a crush on him."

Mia's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't be mad. I just wanted to tell you, you know nothing will ever happen. Its just something that I have been feeling ever since he came home."

"What about Trevor?" Mia asked moving closer to her friend.

"I like him too." Letty laughed causing Mia to laugh as well. "Don't say anything okay, I don't anyone to know."

"Of course not Let, you know I wouldn't say anything."

Letty smiled at her friend before hopping off the bed. "Good, now we need to get ready. Trevor will be here to pick us up at nine. The race starts at ten."

* * *

Dom pulled up in his Mazda S3, with Jesse and Vince behind him. They pulled in together as the cars all lined the streets. There were people everywhere. This was what he loved, he had learned to race with his father, but he never knew this would be apart of his life. The adrenaline he felt was something new to him and he loved it. Even though he was new, he was one of the best. People began looking up to him. They wanted to race him. He was becoming the king of the streets. He looked in his mirror as the cars followed him, he stopped in the middle just as Hector approached his car.

"Whats up my brotha!" Hector yelled walking over to him wrapping one arm around Dom's neck.

"Hector, hows it going?"

"It will be going great if you win this money."

"Oh you know I got this."

"Good, I don't see any competiton. You have a Honda CRV, a Supra, and some idiot in a blue Camero. I don't know he wanted in, I said whatever it was his money. He's going to let his girl drive though, so go easy on her."

Dom laughed as he looked over at the blue Camero sitting off to the side. It looked familiar to him. He shook his head of the thought when Jesse and Vince approached him.

"We doing this or what?" Vince asked holding his hands in the air.

"My man!" Hector yelled embracing him in a hug. "Okay, so you know the rules. First one to cross the line wins, fair and square. You got a problem with that, well I really don't give a shit. Its eight grand. Everyone needs to hand their money over now if you want to get in the race."

"I got mine." A guy walked up with the money wrapped in a rubberband.

"Okay, that's two, where's the other guy?" Hector looked around the place.

"Right here." A tall guy with brown hair walked over to them. "I have the Camero."

"Good for you white boy…" Hector looked at him before snatching his money. "Lets go to the streets."

Dom couldn't help but chuckle as the guy continued to stare at them. Everyone moved away as Dom climbed back into his Mazda and pulled away with Jesse, Vince, and Leon tailing behind him.

* * *

Letty and Mia watched as the streets began lining with people making the way of the longest sixty seconds of someone's life. Letty's hand were shaking as she held onto the steering wheel.

"What are you thinking about?" Mia asked looking over at her friend.

"How this could possibly be the dumbest thing I have done."

"Really Letty?" Mia yelled turning towards her. "You say that now when we are ready to race."

"I just have this feeling."

"Stop with your feelings Let, this is ridiculous. We just need to go back to Michaels and enjoy the party. You know like we use to."

"We cant stop now. I just put down one grand for this race."

Mia shook her head. "My brother will be so pissed if he finds out we did this."

"Your brother isn't going to find out Mia. Stop worrying about him."

There was tap on the window. "Trev, what took you so long?" Letty asked as she rolled down the window.

"Sorry, I am going to ride with Stephen, you girls be careful and please whatever you do, do not mess my baby up." He begged leaning into the car and kissing Letty. Mia couldn't help but laugh.

"We got this babe." Letty told him. "You remember her taught me how to drive."

"You need to remember." Trevor reminded her. "Good luck."

Letty nodded her head before starting the car again. The race was about to start and they needed to be in the line waiting to go. "I guess its time."

"We go this Let, just focus on the road and what is in front of you." Mia encouraged her friend as she took a deep breath herself.

They pulled up in the line in Trevor's Camero, beside a black Mazda S3. "Holy shit!" Mia yelled causing Letty to quickly turned towards her. "Its Dom!"

"Who?" Letty asked.

"That's his Mazda, we are so screwed." Mia leaned down in the car so Dom wouldn't see her.

"Well thank you god for tinted windows." Letty laughed as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"We are so dead." Mia groaned. The cars began to rev as a girl half dressed walked over in between the cars with a flag in her hand. She smiled at each car and pointed her finger.

"Ready?" The girl yelled.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Mia asked. She was scared more for her life than anything else.

"How hard can it be?" Letty asked smiling over at Mia.

"Oh lord!"

"GO!" The girl screamed as the flag came down. Letty slammed her foot down on the gas as the car jolted forward and took off across the starting line. She changed the gears as the speed of the car kept climbing. She was neck and neck with the Mazda, just as a Honda pulled up next to them. The guy blew a kiss at her before cutting her off. She barely touched the brake before slamming the car into third gear and shooting forward. She was not going to go down like that. She came up beside the Honda again and flicked him off as she past him. She was easing up to the Mazda when she felt the car start spinning out of control.

"Letty!" Mia yelled as they slammed into the wall. Mia hit her head hard on the window as the car slammed into a nearby building, and stopping the car almost immediately. Letty lifted her head slowly from the steering wheel over at her best friend who wasn't moving

"Mia…" Letty groaned. She lifted her hand in the air and touched Mia. "Mia!"

Mia slowly lifted herself off the window and put her hand to her head as the blood poured down her face. Tears began flowing down her cheek as she looked up. Dom was on his way over to the car.

"Oh no!" Mia cried as she tried to sit up.

'I think something is broken." Letty cried.

"My brother is coming." Mia told her. Letty looked up just as Dom jerked the door of the Honda open and pulled the guy out. He began yelling in his face as people gathered around the Camero.

"Trevor is going to be so pissed." Letty tried to move to unbuckle.

"Should be moving?" Mia asked.

"We need to get out of here." Letty groaned. The door opened revealing Vince.

"Shit." Vince yelled. "Mia are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She looked up at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Vince yelled.

Mia didn't speak, instead she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "You going to answer the question?"

"We just wanted to race V, that's it." Letty chimed in.

"Let me guess, this was your idea?" Vince asked. "Stupid, Letty. Just plain stupid."

"Can you just get us out of here?" Letty rolled her eyes.

"Dom!" Vince yelled. Mia's eyes shot open as she watched her brother come storming over there. "Look who I found."

Vince opened the door a little more as Mia's eyes widened as she came face to face with Dominic Toretto.

"What the fuck?" Dom yelled.

"Oh God, we are dead." Mia groaned.

**AN: There you go! Let me know what you guys think! **** REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heres another one…Thank you soooo much for all the reviews for this chapter. They really mean a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not know any of the characters from the Fast and Furious franchise. **

Letty smiled to herself as she looked around the room of the house at 1327.

"Let, are you okay?" Dominic asked walking over to her. She nodded her head as she stared in the living room, remembering things from the past. The week after the wreck was the worst, but she smiled because she was remembering.

* * *

Life at the Toretto's house was nothing short of hell after the accident. That's exactly what it was, well for Mia and Letty at least. After the accident both girls were taken to the hospital and released two days later. Both girls were lucky to be alive, but mostly Mia who hit her head multiple times on the window as the car crashed into the wall, but instead she walked away with a mild concussion and a broken arm. Letty on the other hand had it worse. Her leg was broken and she was in deep shit with Trevor. He was pissed about her wrecking his Camaro that his father gave him for his sixteenth birthday.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Vince yelled as Mia came storming down the stairs. It had been a week since the wreck, her arm was still in the cast. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"The diner." Mia stated walking over to him. He turned back to the tv.

"Just be home before dark, you know how Dom gets." Vince mumbled.

"V…" She started, but he wouldn't look at her. "Are you seriously going to be mad at me forever?"

"Not forever." He retorted.

"Will you at least look at me?"

"I cant look at you right now Mia, its just….its too damn painful. You better get going, you are going to be late."

Mia sighed before turning on her heel and walking towards the door. "I am really sorry." She replied before walking outside. Vince looked towards the door, he wanted to say something but he didn't know what, it hurt him to see her like that. Too see her face all bruised and her arm wrapped in a cast. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to kill them both for racing without supervision. Letty came hobbling down the stairs, one at a time. She saw that Vince was sitting on the couch and went to turn around to go back.

"I don't think so." Vince replied. "Get your ass down here."

She sighed before turning around again and slowly going down the stairs. "I could use your help." She replied to him.

"You seem to be doing just fine on your own." Vince snapped putting the beer to his mouth. Letty groaned as she got to the last step and stepped down on the floor.

"You still mad?" Letty asked walking over to him. She pulled the crutches out from under her arm and set them up against the wall before moving to the couch and sitting next to him.

"You both are idiots." Vince told her. He looked over at her.

"I know." Letty bowed her head.

"No you don't." He put the beer to his mouth and took a gulp. "Or you wouldn't have done it."

"I just thought it would be fun. I didn't know you guys would be there, hell we had no clue you guys were into that stuff…"

"Don't turn the story on us Let, this is how you and Mia taking some dudes car and deciding it would be smart to go racing. Do you even know what the hell you were doing? Did you? Now you both are injured, badly I might add and Dom is pissed as hell at everyone. What would you have done if we weren't there? What would you have done if you were seriously hurt to the point where you might have died? What if the cops showed up?"

"I didn't think about that Vince, we just saw the opportunity to go racing and we took it. Dom has been down our back the whole time he has been back. We just wanted to have fun."

"Well I hope it was fun." Vince snarled.

"Can you not act like that right now? I am trying to talk to you. Everyone is so mad at us right now, but no one is willing to talk to us about it."

"What did there to talk about Let? Hmm? You and Mia got into a Camaro, decided it would be smart to race, you got into a wreck, and now _you _have a broken leg, and Mia has a broken arm and bruised face. What else is there to talk about?"

"I guess nothing," Letty sat back against the couch and crossed her arms.

* * *

Moments had passed and no one said another word to each as Vince and Letty sat on the couch. They were watching tv when Dom came storming through the front door. "Mia!" He yelled. "You don't move!" He pointed to Letty. "Where is my sister?"

"Dom, whats wrong?" Vince asked standing up.

"I got a phone call from your school today. Our little street racers, have been deciding they wanted to skip school a few times. Your principle called me to tell me that you two haven't been to gym in three days. Would you like to explain to me why?"

Letty didn't moved from her spot. "Of course not. Where is Mia at?"

"She went to the diner. She just left a few minutes ago." Vince told him. He looked back at Letty and walked over to her. "Does it stop Letty? You are sixteen years old, you think this is okay?"

"Come on!" Letty yelled throwing her hands in the air. "Its not like you guys didn't do the same thing when you were sixteen."

"We weren't that stupid!" Dom yelled at her.

"Dom calm down!" Letty yelled. "I am sorry okay. We weren't thinking. We had skipped school a couple of days so Trevor could show us how to use his car. He wanted us to go racing with it because he thinks its hot to see girls driving a car like that. I don't know, I just….I…" Letty groaned as she closed her eyes. "I just wanted him to like me."

Dom stared at her wide eyed. She had a crush on the guy in the Camaro. "So we did it. I thought it would be fun to skip the party and go racing. It probably doesn't matter anymore because he isn't talking to me right now. His dad got him that car for his birthday."

"Let…"Dom started.

"Don't be mad at Mia. None of it was her idea. She just went along with it because she knew how much I liked him. She didn't even want to race, she wanted to go to the party, but I talked to her into it. So if you want to be mad at someone, then be mad at me."

"Oh I am mad alright." Dom stated. "At both of you. She is grown and she knows right from wrong. You both are done with parties. As for school, you will go straight to school and go to the garage. You want to learn about cars? Good, then you can start by working with me at the garage. You will do that until I say otherwise. You can let your little sidekick know when she gets home the new changes your lives. I am done with this bull shit. I didn't get out of jail just to back for murder. But I am telling you this, you race a car again, I will kill you both. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Letty mumbled.

"Now do you have homework or something?"

"No."

"And as for Jesse, he will no longer be there for you two. That stops right now. He is not going to be taking up for you and protecting you any longer. Its time that you both grow up."

"Can I go now?" Letty asked lifting herself off the couch.

"Sure." Dom snapped. He threw his hands in the air before walking into the kitchen to get a beer. Vince chuckled looking over at Letty as she hobbled to the staircase.

"Fuck you Vince!" Letty snapped before taking the stairs one at a time again.

* * *

Mia slowly walked up the steps to her house when she saw Vince and Leon sitting on the porch drinking Corona's. "Hi." She whispered walking over to them.

"You are deep shit." Leon stated.

"Whats new?" She gave a small laugh but stopped when she noticed no one was laughing with her.

"You think skipping school is cool now?" Vince asked.

"Did Jesse tell you?" Mia asked walking over to them.

"I'm sorry what? Vince sat straight up.

"No!" Mia started. "Its not his fault that he knows. He caught us once, I thought he would tell you guys."

"Your principle called Dom today to tell him. I'll have a conversation with that little shit later. You might want to go inside. Your brother is pretty pissed off."

"How's the eye?" Leon asked.

"Its not as bad as it looks." Mia replied softly. "Where is Letty?"

"She hasn't came out of her room since Dom flipped out on her." Vince stated. "He's pretty pissed off at you guys….so I am."

"I know…"

Vince watched as Mia bowed her head. She was beautiful. Her long black hair swayed in the wind as she turned towards the door. Even though he was twenty two years old, he had loved that girl since the day he met her. He knew Dom would kill him if he even mentioned anything about it, but maybe one day it would happen.

"Just stop being so stupid Mia. I would hate to have to kill someone because they hurt you."

Mia nodded her head. "I better get inside."

"Don't let him be too hard on you Mi. I did the same shit you did when I was your age." Leon told him. Vince immediately slapped him in the elbow causing beer to go all over him.

"Nice going dip shit. She didn't need to know that."

"I am trying to lighten to the mood, damn!"

Mia couldn't help but laugh as she opened the front door and walked in.

"Close your mouth V, you are drooling everywhere." Leon replied with laugh. Vince rolled his eyes before putting his own beer to his mouth.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **** and I hope you liked the little surprise at the beginning. For those who didn't get it just yet don't worry there will be more surprises. Let me know what you think! REVIEWW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews on the last chapter. They really mean a lot and thank you to Melbelle94 for still believing in the story and coming up with the ideas in the story. Heres another one for you guys! I had written this chapter yesterday but my sister was being induced today so I didn't post it. But the little baby decided not to come today, so I will go ahead and give it to you guys. Hope you like it! **

"Its nice of you guys to finally join us." Vince stated as he walked pasted the two girls and into the office.

"I sure hope you aren't wearing that while you are working."

"What do you expect us to wear?" Mia asked putting her hands on her hips. "We just got out of school."

"Whatever." Vince told her walking past her. He threw a towel over his shoulder. "Come with me, we can get started."

"You don't really expect us to _work _do you?" Mia asked.

"Yes we do." Dom walked next to her. "This is your punishment for skipping school…"

"Dom, I am girl."

"I see that. Lets go." Dom began walking towards one of the cars. "Let, you can work with me on this one, Mia go with Vince he will show you what to do."

"Yo! Dom you have a phone call." Leon yelled from the office.

"You know how to use one of these right?" Dom asked holding up a wrench.

"To shove up your ass?" Letty retorted with a smirk.

"Ha! You're funny." Dom pointed his finger at her. "Just don't break anything while I am gone."

"Whatever Dom, just go." Letty rolled her eyes. She looked towards the office and watched him walk in. She sighed as she pulled the rubber band from her wrist and pulled her hair up. She unbuttoned her shirt and took it off wrapping it around her waist. This was going to be interesting. She knew nothing about cars, not a thing. She just liked the way some of them looked. She loved driving that Camaro that night though. Something about the speed and the adrenaline just made her itch to get behind the wheel again.

"Sorry, it was a client asking about his car." Dom appeared beside her. He stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

"What?" Letty asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You changed?" Dom noticed.

"Yeah so what?" Letty brought the attitude out. "Can we do this?"

"Sure." Dom chuckled. "So we start by lifting the car up so we can get underneath it…."

* * *

It was finally break time and Mia couldn't have been happier. She hated working in the garage. She looked over at Letty who looked like she was actually enjoying herself. She was covered in grease, but still had a smile on her face. Mia shook her head as she walked over to them. "Let, lets go get something to eat."

"Where you want to go?" Letty asked lifting her head towards her friend. She used her forearm to wipe off the sweat from her brow.

"The diner is just down the street. You want to go down there?" Mia asked.

Letty looked up at Dom who had the towel in his hand wiping his head. "You want anything?" Letty asked.

"No I am good. You have an hour, you better be back in an hour. Don't make me come looking for you…"

Letty rolled her eyes as she walked over to her friend. "He was actually decent this whole time, then the asshole just had to show itself." Letty mumbled.

"I heard that." Dom yelled.

"Are you actually having fun doing all of this?" Mia asked as they walked outside. Letty tried to put the weight on her left leg to ease the slight discomfort in the broken one.

"What you aren't?" Letty smiled. "It interests me. I don't know, its really interesting to see how a car works. I like working on them."

"I've never been so dirty in my life. I just got these shoes too." Mia whined.

"Then take them off Mi, look if we have to come here every day for the rest of our lives, then we might as well make the most of it."

"I think you are just having fun because its my brother."

Letty began to laugh. "And what about Vince huh? I see the way you look at him some times."

"Uhhh, he is like my brother Let. Don't even go there."

"What he's cute."

Mia shook her head. "He is like one of my bestfriends. I have known him my whole life."

"So what, that's a good thing."

"Have you talked to Jesse?" Mia asked changing the subject.

"No, he wont talk to me. He thinks we ratted him out about the whole skipping school thing." Letty stared ahead. With the rate they were walking, they wouldn't make it to the diner in time to eat.

"It was me actually, I thought that's how they found out. He is so mad at me right, he wont even look at me."

"Well supposedly Dom and Vince ripped him a new one. He's pretty pissed off."

"This is just great, not only do I have Dom _and_ Vince mad at me, now we can add Jesse to the mix."

"It will blow over Mi, just give it time." Letty shifted her weight again. "I don't think we are going to make it at this rate."

Mia laughed. "You want to turn back around?"

"No, I am so tired of wearing this thing. Its very annoying."

"Have you talked to Trevor?" Mia asked changing the subject.

"I saw him at school today. He actually said two words to me this time."

"I don't see why he is so mad at you. He's the one who wanted you to race the car. He gave you the keys, it wasn't like you forced him to do anything."

"He wants me to pay him back."

"How are you supposed to pay him back for a thirty thousand dollar car?"

Letty stopped in her tracks and stared at her friend. "What is it Letty?"

"He wants me to sleep with him." Letty replied.

"What?" Mia yelled. "Let, are you seriously thinking about doing this?"

"I don't know." Letty covered her hands with her face. "What did I get myself into?"

"You need to think about this before you decide on anything. Trevor is cute but do you seriously want to have sex with him?"

"Mia, come on. Its not like its happening tomorrow. Can we just go eat and relax before we have to be back at the garage?"

"Do we have to go back?" Mia whined. "Lets just run away."

"Come on!" Letty wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder as the continued to walk towards the diner.

* * *

Letty walked up to Dom and just stared at him as he worked on the car in front of them. He was still wearing the white tank top and jeans from earlier, but something seemed so different about him. She didn't know why but she found him so attractive. She gently kicked his foot causing him to scoot out from under the car.

"You back for some more?" He asked with a smile.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, you don't." He stood up grabbing the towel from the tool box. He rubbed his face before turning to her. "Want to learn something new?"

"Sure."

"This right here is the engine. It basically is what runs the car. You lose the engine you lose the car…"

"Can I ask you something?" Letty asked walking over to him.

"Sure."

"What got you into racing that night?"

Dom sighed as he walked over to the toolbox and grabbed the water. "I met a guy in prison who was talking about street racing. He use to be the king of the street in Mexico City, he talked of the money he made. I don't know, its just something I feel like I am good at. I watched my dad do it over and over again, it never struck my interest. I guess it freaked me out because he died in a car…"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Don't get mad, but when we were racing the other night. I don't know it was just something about being behind the wheel of the car. Feeling the speed and knowing you could possibly win. I don't know it was amazing." Letty let out a laugh. "I really felt in control."

"Until you hit a wall?" Dom looked over at her.

"I really am sorry about that. I know it doesn't mean anything but we didn't mean to scare you."

"You want to know what I thought when you two hit that wall? I saw my fathers death play over and over again in my head. When I found out it was you two in the car, my heart stopped. It made me question what I was doing, if it was the right thing."

Letty nodded her head. "They call you king of the streets here, did you know that?"

Dom began to laugh. "Really? Who is they?"

"People at school. They talk about how you race like it is nothing. They say that you just glide across the finish line like its like riding a bike or something."

"You liked racing?"

"I did."

Dom shook his head walking away from her. "Back to the engine."

"Dom…" Letty walked over to him and leaned over the car. "Will you teach me?"

"I'm teaching you about engines."

"Stop." Letty gave a small smile. "Will you teach me to race?"

"You have a broken leg Let, why the hell do you think I would want to do something like that?"

"I was just a question Dom."

"I'm not discussing this with you anymore. You two will never race again if I have anything to do with it." Dom threw the wrench down and walked away. The noise caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at them. She looked behind her and saw Mia staring at them.

"What?" Letty yelled throwing the towel down and walking away.

* * *

Mia turned the corner of the garage. She was so happy to be done with the day, but that meant the next day would be there before she knew it.

"Yeah, I'll come and get it tomorrow." Jesse was on the phone in front of her. He looked up at her then turned away.

"Jesse…" Mia called after him. He held his hand in the air and continued on the phone. She walked up to him and stood there with her hands on her hip.

"Yeah call me tomorrow and I will figure this shit out…okay talk to you then….bye." He hung up the phone and stared at Mia. "What?"

"Will you please just talk to me?"

"What is there to talk about Mia?"

"I didn't know you weren't the one who told Dom that we skipped school. I didn't even know the principle knew. I thought you had mentioned it to them that day that you caught us."

"Do we have to talk about this right now?"

"Yes." Mia spoke through her teeth. "I am so sorry that I got you in trouble, but please don't be mad at me. I have everyone else hating me right now and I cant have you hating me too."

"I don't hate you Mia."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I was shoved up against a wall and interrogated for an hour the other night. I'm not really a happy person right now."

"I am so sorry that they did that to you."

"I cant keep protecting you Mia. You and Letty are going to get me killed."

Mia couldn't help but laugh. "They like you too much Jess to kill you."

"Just don't do anything stupid like street racing again. And lets stop skipping school."

"Trust me I have to live in this damn garage for I don't know how long. I wont be doing anything stupid for a long time."

"You look good covered in grease."

"Don't make me slap you Jesse Parker. I would rather die."

"Its not that bad Mia, lets not be dramatic."

"Mia lets go!" Letty yelled from the street.

"I guess its time to go home." Mia patted his arm. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too just not when you try and get me killed."

Mia laughed as they began walking down the driveway of the garage towards the car. Letty was fixing to climb in the back seat of the Honda when Dom grabbed the door.

"You want to learn how to race?" Dom asked. Mia stopped in her tracks.

"Yes." Letty replied.

"You meet me Saturday afternoon right here and I will teach you how to race."

"Excuse me?" Letty asked climbing out of the car. "Whats the catch?"

"There's no catch. But I promise you this, I wont have a problem killing you both if you go behind my back like that again. You want to know I will teach you, no one else. You take it or leave it?"

"Does it get us out of coming to the garage?"

"Don't even think about it. That's the deal Letty, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." Letty smiled. Before he could say something else, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Mia's eyes widened.

"Thank you." Letty whispered in his ear.

"Don't make me regret this." Dom pulled her away from him. "Lets go!"

Letty looked over at Mia with so much excitement in her eyes. "Wow…" Mia replied walking to the car. "This should be interesting."

* * *

"Letty, did you hear me?" Mia asked walking into the living room. Letty was sitting on the couch in a daze. "Let, are you okay?"

Letty looked up and smiled. "I think I am going to be."

**AN: There you go! Hope you guys liked this chapter! **** REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow it feels amazing to see how many people really like this story. **** Thank you to all who reviewed, I am really glad you all like the story. Here is another one for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fast and Furious.**

Letty looked down at her leg as she sat on her bed, it was in the boot. She was supposed to be learning how to race with Dom that day, but how was she going to drive with this on her leg?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mia asked walking into Letty's room and throwing herself on the bed. She kicked her legs up grabbing a magazine off the bedside table.

"Yes for the thousandth time I am sure…I need to get this damn thing off my leg though."

"Are you sure you should be messing with it? The doctor said six months Let."

"This thing is getting on my nerves. There has to be something I can do to get it taken off early."

Mia began to laugh. "Its only been three weeks since the accident. We just need to be happy we are alive." Mia shifted her weight off of her arm. "This cast isn't doing anything for me either."

"That's what I am saying Mi, if we learn how to do this correctly then maybe Dom will let us race with him. Do you know how much money we could make just in racing alone?"

"Do you know how illegal it is?"

"Your father did it."

"And he died doing it too."

Letty bowed her head. "We have to do something Mia. You haven't been the same with your brother since your dad died. Its like you blame him for what happened. It wasn't his fault."

"He left us Letty and you know that. Why are you bringing this shit up right now?"

"It's a chance to bond with him and you are trying your hardest to hate him. Why?"

"My father died, he was all I had left. Then he had to go and almost kill a man sending him to jail for two years. He was not there for anything for me. He missed two birthdays, I am sixteen and he wasn't even there to celebrate that with me. All because he was so angry he couldn't control his anger. I didn't just lose my father that month, I also lost my brother. Then he comes back here after being gone thinking he is God or something."

"You have to let you father dying go Mia. He isn't coming back. And Dom did what he thought was right. That guy killed your father."

"He wasn't thinking Letty. He was only thinking about himself that day because if he was thinking about anyone else, he wouldn't have done it. He would have known that I would be alone. He's a selfish man Letty."

"All this anger needs to go before you go crazy. Its not good to be _this_ mad at someone. You need to let it go, before you flip out on him. He doesn't deserve that."

"You are just saying that because you have a crush on him."

"I'm saying it because he is trying. He is trying his hardest and you know it hurts him too to be gone for that long."

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Dom stood there in his blue button up shirt that said Toretto on the chest with his white wife beater underneath it. It was nine in the morning. The girls were supposed to be at the garage helping until that afternoon when Dom would teach them about racing.

"You ready to go?" He asked looking at both girls. He looked over at Mia who had her arms crossed across her chest. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." She snapped before moving to the door past him. Dom looked over at Letty who held her hands in the air. She knew that Mia was mad. It took her a while to get over him being back too, but she had let it go. It was different for her knowing he wasn't her real brother. Letty moved around him leaving him standing in the doorway.

* * *

Dominic Toretto had racing in his blood. He loved the power and adrenaline he released every time he was behind the wheel. For ten seconds or less, he was free. He didn't have to worry about anything. It was just him and his car. He loved that. He didn't have the bullshit of anything hanging around him. He was good at it too. He learned about racing from his father, but he learned really how to race while in prison. The racing that was illegal because too much was at stake. He could race for whatever he wanted to. That's how it went down, you wanted to race you put what you could to win. Dominic didn't have any trouble becoming the king of the street. He knew his name. He knew what everyone was calling him. No one had beat him yet. That's how he wanted it to stay. He couldn't afford to lose. He couldn't afford to go back to prison either, he wouldn't go back. He made that deal with himself before he even got out. He would die before he went back. He needed to get his family back together. He couldn't leave them again. He had gotten Vince, Jesse, and Leon involved with him. They were a team. Jesse found the races and got the parts for them. Vince was his wing man. Whenever he needed something Vince was there. Leon was the look out. He had bought a scanner for his car and knew when and where the cops were. They were a team and he liked it that way. When he found out Letty wanted to learn, he was pissed, but then he realized it would be good to have the whole family in this. The amount of money they would make would be ridiculous. That's when he offered to teach her. He saw how she drove. She was good, but he could make her better. And that was exactly what he was going to do. Plus, he got to spend more time with her.

* * *

Dom stood there thinking about Letty. He shook his head of the though as he realized how much he was really thinking about her. He was twenty two years old thinking about something who was five in a half years younger than him. He laughed at the thought. She was beautiful though and definitely didn't act like your typical teenager. He found that out at the garage. She looked so interested in everything he was telling her about the car. He liked that.

"Yo!" Leon yelled walking up to him. Dom jumped a little knocking himself back to reality. "You ready to close up?"

"Yeah sure. Everything done?"

"Yeah I put all the paper work back in the office and locked it. So we are good to go."

"Good, you guys want to go down to the track with me and Letty?"

"You really going to do this?" Leon smiled.

"If he makes us money why the hell not? And who knows maybe we can keep a better eye on them."

"Sure, this ought to be fun to watch."

Dom laughed as he patted his shoulder before walking over to his Nissan. "I'll see you guys there."

"Yo Jess, hurry the hell up!" Leon yelled into the garage. Dom walked down the driveway to where the girls were standing.

"You two ready to go?" Dom asked standing beside them.

"Do we have a choice?" Mia asked.

"You can go home if you want."

"Come on Mi, it will be fun." Letty softly pushed the girl. Mia rolled her eyes before walking away.

"I'm riding with Vince. I'll see you guys there."

"What the hell is her problem?" Dom asked moving closer to Letty trying to keep the conversation between them two.

"You've been gone for a while Dom. You will figure it out." Letty pushed off the car before opening the passenger door.

"It is me?"

"You think?" Letty laughed. "What else could it be?"

Dom nodded his head before climbing into the drivers side and starting the car. "You ready?" He asked smiling over at her. She nodded her head as the car pulled away from the garage. He looked in the mirror as all the cars came into line behind him. "Okay, so one thing you need to remember. Imports…You know what those are?"

"Yes." Letty laughed.

"Okay, Imports will most likely win in every race if you are racing a Muscle car. Imports are the car to have."

"But you don't like those?"

"No." Dom shook his head as a smile formed on his lips. "I've always been an American Muscle kind of guy. It runs in my blood I guess. But you can ask anyone, imports are the cars to race. Now me on the other hand can race anything."

"Lets not get cocky." Letty laughed.

"Its confidence. That's the other thing you need to remember. You need to be confident in everything that you do. You don't feel comfortable doing it, then don't. You need to be able to feel the car. Feel when the gears need to be changed. Let it talk to you. You can feel when its time to release the NOS. You can feel when its time to do just about anything. Whatever you do, do not overthink it. That was your mistake when you wrecked. You over did it, plus you took your eyes off the road didn't you?"

"I looked in the mirror."

"Why?"

"I didn't think I would actually do that good on my first race. "

"Don't do that. You do that then you will for sure lose."

Letty nodded her head. "You also need to remember that race cars are not like most cars. We have I guess you would call them tuned cars. We have the super charge and the NOS. That's what makes us go fast. It costs money, so its not something to play with."

Letty nodded her head. "I'm not here to play Dom."

"Good, because its not a game." The car began slowing down as they reached the entrance to the race track. "You aren't driving today, seeing that you only have one leg."

"I figured that much." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, its wasn't me who went speeding into a wall."

"Lets stop talking." Letty snapped. Dom began to laugh as he opened the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go open the gate. I'll be right back." He walked away from her, pressed numbers in on the key pad and walked back. "This way we can have time to practice and show you what to do without anyone getting involved."

"Can I ask you something?"

Dom looked over at her. "Why do something so illegal when you just got out of prison? Aren't you are afraid you will go back?"

"I'll never go back." Dom faced remained calm but she saw in his eyes what he was feeling. She nodded her head. "Besides, I am good at it." They remained silent as they road into the track. She didn't want to get him upset when she was trying so hard to get him to do this for her. The car stopped and Dom climbed out without saying a word. "Okay, Jesse will you go cut the lights on. Its going to get dark soon. Vince you want to teach Mia?"

"Sure." He put his arm around her shoulder causing her to laugh and shove him away.

"Alright…lets go." They walked over to the side. Letty hoped up on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to listen up here."

"You want to talk or do you want to race?"

"I thought…"

"There you go thinking again. What did I say about that?"

"Not to."

"Exactly. You want to learn to race then that's what we need to do…race. Get in the car and lets go. Vince, you ready for this?"

"Are _you_ ready brotha!" Vince yelled hitting the top of his car before climbing.

"And you think I am crazy…" Mia replied causing Letty and Dom to laugh. Dom watched as she climbed into the car. Vince began revving the engine making the car jolt forward. He was ready.

"I think he is ready." Letty smiled.

"He's about to get his ass kicked. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Just don't hurt his ego too bad." Letty climbed in the front seat. She watched as Dom began flipping switches in the car.

"These are the NOS buttons. You turn them on. Under you is the tank. I have two in this car. I would rather you just have one if you are going to get any at least for now. Whenever you feel like you need to go faster you press this button on the steering wheel. The car will jolt forward. You keep both hands on the steering wheel because the car could immediately lose control. You don't take them off until you reached the finish line. Don't ever slam on the brakes. You will go flying in the air. The key to winning is knowing you are going _to_. You don't pay attention to anything around you. You keep your eyes on what's in front of you and you fight like hell to get to that finish line." Letty nodded her head. He looked over beside them causing Letty to look over. Vince was sticking his head out the window yelling. Dom shook his head, laughing as he straightened himself up in the seat. He turned the music and looked over at Letty. "Ready?"

"Ready." She smiled. She stared straight ahead as Leon came in between the two cars. He had a checkered flag in his hand and beer in the other. He pointed the beer at Vince who began revving again. Then he pointed it at Dom who revved his engine. "Hold on!" The flag came down and Dom stomped on the gas causing the car to shoot forward. Vince was ahead of them. Letty looked down as Dom began shifting gears. Her heart was racing. She looked up at him. He was beautiful. His face looked calm. He looked like this was something that was so natural to him. He changed gears again. His face never changed as he slowly passed Vince. He then pressed the NOS button. Letty's body went flying against the seat as the car flew past the Honda. She could hear Vince screaming as Dom crossed the finish line first. Letty let out a laugh as the car began to slow down. Dom looked over at Letty who still had a smile plastered to her face. "See there is nothing to it."

"Yeah, that easy huh?" Letty laughed.

"You have me as your teacher, it will be easy as pie."

"Thank you…" Letty looked over at him. "This means a lot that you are showing me how to do this."

He nodded his head. He saw that his hand was resting on her seat. She noticed too. She looked over at him.

"Let…" Dom started.

She shook her head as she leaned over to him and kissed him. He didn't move. She pulled away from him still inches from his face. He continued to stare at her still not moving. She leaned in again. Suddenly a loud bang on the window caused her to fly back into her seat. She hit her head on the window causing Dom to laugh. He rolled down the window as Letty tried to get her composure back.

"That was fucking ridiculous. I want a redo." Vince yelled. "I almost had you."

"You didn't almost have me Vince. You never had me."

"Whatever man, I want a redo."

Letty's door opened with Mia standing there. "What happened to you?" Mia asked. Letty was still holding the side of her head.

"I hit my head."

"Doing what?"

Letty didn't respond. She looked over at Dom who looked at her too. She shook her head before getting out of the car. "How was it?" Letty asked changing the subject immediately.

"Crazy. Vince wouldn't stop yelling. I almost punched him in the face."

Letty began to laugh. "The adrenaline was amazing though right?"

"Sure. Are you sure you are okay?" Mia asked eyeing her friend.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Letty moved away from her. A smile formed on her face as she walked over to Leon. She wasn't even thinking when she did it. Before she knew what she was doing her lips were on his. She bit her bottom lip. Yep, this was going to be an amazing adventure. She couldn't wait to learn with him again.

**AN: soooo let me know what you think! I got a lot of the information off the internet so I wanted to make sure I knew what I was talking about. But let me know what you think! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:: I have gotten soooo many good reviews about this story it makes me super happy. And I apologize for the delay and neglect, I was really focusing on my other story which y'all just check out its called Cause You Always Want What You Are Running From….but anyways heres another chapter for you! Hope I don't disappoint for all you Dotty fans out there.**

Two weeks had passed since the race between Dom and Vince. Dom had never mentioned anything to Letty about the kiss in his car. He wanted to but he didn't know what to say. He liked her, he really did but she was like sister…family. He shook his head of the thought. Tonight was on the most important races of his life, he needed to win this one. He didn't any distractions, not until afterwards that is.

"Yo!" Leon walked into the house. "We going to do this or what?"

Dom had a smile plastered to his face. "You really need to _ask_ that question?"

"I am so stoked man. Tonight is the night I can feel it."

"I just don't need any distractions tonight. You keep the girls close, don't let them wonder off. I don't have time to worry about them."

"You know we got your back dog, I wont let anything happen to them."

Dom nodded his head before taking a sip of his beer. "I'm going to go out back for a minute. Tell the girls if they are coming they need to be ready in two hours."

"You got it." Leon threw up a peace sign before walking out of the kitchen. Dom stood up with his beer in his hand and walked outside to the small garage. He slide the door open before putting the beer to his mouth as he stared at the black charger in front of him. Man he loved that car. It sure was beauty. There were times he would give anything to have his dad back just to help him work on her. Now he refused to even sit in her. It brought back too many memories, memories that hurt. He walked inside and continued to stare at her.

"What you thinking about?" Letty came up behind him. He looked behind him at her before moving back to the car. He didn't respond. She sighed. "You racing tonight?"

"Yeah, I was fixing to go get ready to go."

"Vince wanted you to come look at the Nissan before you did anything."

"Is that why you are out here?" He looked over at her.

"You haven't really been talking to me."

"I've been busy."

She slowly walked over to him with her hands in her back pocket. She was gorgeous with her jeans on and baby blue tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, that let a few strands hang in her face. She was next to him as he turned to look at her. "Well you aren't busy now." She was flirting. He knew it. He liked it. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"What makes you think I'm not busy?" He was flirting back.

"You want me to leave?" She moved her body in between him and the car and just stared at him. He shook his head at her. "You want me to stay?" He nodded his head. She was inches away from his face. "What you going to do about it?" He put his hands on either side of her on the car and leaned down. His nose touched hers. He wasn't going to give in. He wanted to play with her. She lifted her body up and little to where it was touching his. She might be sixteen, but damn she knew what she was doing. He moved his body towards hers pinning her on the charger where she couldn't move. He could feel her breathing begin to race. Her body was moving up and down as she continued to stare him in the eye, before he had time to think her lips were on his. That's all he needed. He put his hand on the back of her head and squeezed his hand in her hair as he deepened the kiss. He pushed her more on the car as he felt his body respond to her. He wanted her. The thought was in his mind quickly. He stopped.

"Whoa." Dom pulled away from her and put his hand to his lips. Letty just stood there trying to catch his breath. Moments passed between them two before he spoke again. "We need to get ready." He walked out leaving her there wondering.

* * *

The night quickly came. Dom had tried to forget about the moment her shared with Letty in the garage. He needed to be focused. He needed to win this race. News had spread all across California about this race. As the team pulled up, the crowd was already there. Dom liked to make an entrance. He wanted people to notice him as he came in. He was first, then it was Vince, Jesse, and last was Leon. Mia rode with Vince while Letty, not knowing what was going on with Dom, rode with Leon.

"You girls stay with us. Don't go wondering off this time." Leon looked over at Letty who had a smirk on his face.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head what me and Mia are doing. You just stay focus on keeping the cops away." She snapped as she opened the door. She walked over to Mia and smiled at her as she put her hands in her back pocket. She smiled as she turned her head, Dom had just got out of his car and was walking towards a crowd of people. She smiled, but it quickly went away. Two blondes walked up to him. He put his arm around both of them, leaning into one and kissing her before leaning into the other and kissing her as well. Letty's blood began to boil.

"Let are you alright?" Mia asked noticing Letty's anger.

"Your brother is an asshole." Letty spat.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore. Lets just have fun tonight."

"Okay, lets do it. Maybe you can enlighten me later on what the hell you are so mad about?"

Letty nodded her head at her as she glared over at Dom who was staring straight at her. She turned away from him and began talking to Mia.

"Trevors here." Letty was looking beyond Mia.

"Where?" Mia turned around. Trevor was staring straight at them as he stood in the center of a group of guys. "He looks like a douche bag." Mia turned back around.

"Lets go say hey."

"I'm sorry what?" Mia snapped her head at her friend. "Why?"

"Because he is our friend."

"Yeah a friend who wants you to have sex with him to cover you wrecking his car. He's an asshole Letty."

"Come on Mi, lets just go."

"Fine." Mia threw her hands in the air. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked with Letty over to where Trevor was standing.

* * *

"Where the hell are they going?" Dom asked looking over as the girls began to walk away.

"I told them to stay with us." Vince told him. "I'll go get them."

"No, don't worry about it. We need to stay focused. Its almost time." Dom let the thought leave his head. He continued to stare at them.

"Yo Hector!" Vince yelled over Dom. "Lets go."

They moved away from the crowd over to the Hispanic. They pulled each other into hugs before speaking. "Ya, I wondering when yalls asses were going to be here. Y'all ready to do this or what?" Hector asked.

"You know we got this." Vince smiled.

"You better, I have a lot of shit running on you Dom."

"Have I ever let you down?" Dom smirked. Dom looked over at Mia and Letty, two guys were talking to them as he handed them both a red solo cup. He's fist clenched together.

"Lets do this then." Hector yelled knocking him out of his trance. "Yo!" He yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and moved over to him. "Everyone pay up, its time to race." There were five racers this time. Five thousand dollars. Winner took it all. He looked around as the guys put in their half before he turned to Vince. Vince had the money in his hand ready to hand it over. "Alright, lets do this!" Hector yelled. Everyone cheered before moving to their cars. It was race time. The adrenaline was kicking in as Dom walked over to his car. He looked up, but couldn't see Letty.

"You ready to do this?" Vince asked.

"I got this." Vince leaned his head in hitting Dom's.

"Lets ride!" Vince yelled. Dom climbed into his car. This was it. This was what he lived for. He was ready. Ride or die.

* * *

1327 was alive when Dom finally pulled up. He had stayed behind dividing the money, as the family left to the house for the party. Every time Dom won, there was a party. They had to celebrate. He smiled as he looked up at the house. People were everywhere. He turned around and saw the familiar blue Camaro sitting in the driveway. His blood boiled. What was he doing there? He slammed the car door as he stormed up the steps, swinging the door open and storming into the house. Vince was the first to look up at him.

"There he is, the king of the streets himself! Salute brother, that race was fucking insane tonight!" Everyone lifted a beer to him as they cheered for him. He couldn't help but smile as he accepted the beer that was handed to him. He twisted the cap before putting it to his lips and taking a huge gulp. He walked into the living room, high fiving a few people as he walked past them. He spotted Mia talking to a few people but no Letty.

"Where's Letty?" He tried not to yell over the music. He looked over at Leon who shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't seen her for quite a while actually." Leon stated. He went back to the girl he was talking to.

"Dom!" Mia squealed wrapping her arms around his neck. She had been drinking. He pulled her away.

"Where's Letty?" Dom asked firmly.

Mia let him go and just stared at him. "She was down here earlier, but I think she went upstairs with Trevor."

"What?" Dom yelled. He jerked the cup out of her hand and threw it against the wall. She stood there in shock.

"Yo Dom, whats going on?" Vince asked as he witnessed the scene. Dom stormed passed him and up the stairs. His body was shaking. He came to Letty's room and stood at the door. He tried to calm down but he knew what was going on behind that door, he prayed it wasn't happening. He went to knock.

"Fuck it." He swung the door open just as Letty jumped off the bed grabbing the sheet with her.

"Dom!" She yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Dom yelled. He looked at Letty before looking down at the boy in the bed with her. He had a smile plastered to his face. "Get the fuck out of my house right now!"

"Dom…"

"Shutup!" Dom screamed at her. She glared at him but didn't say a word. "I will not say again. Get your ass up before I throw you out that window."

"Yo dude…" Trevor started. Dom moved towards him but Letty moved in front of him stopping him with her hand. He looked at her as the sheet covered her naked body. He couldn't be there anymore. He wanted to kill someone.

"Trevor, just go." Letty told him without removing her eyes from Dom.

"Get dressed and come downstairs." Dom turned around and stormed out of the room. His body was shaking. He was pissed. He stormed down the stairs.

"Dom what is going on?" Vince asked at the bottom of the stairs.

"I want everyone out of here now." Dom spoke through his teeth.

"What happened?" Vince asked again.

"Get them out!" Dom yelled. The music stopped and everyone stared at him.

"Okay!" Vince held his hands up. "The party is over, everyone go home!" Everyone continued to stare. "I said get the fuck out!" Vince yelled. Everyone began to move. He turned back to Dom. "What happened?"

Dom looked up the stairs as Trevor came barreling down. Letty stayed at the top just staring at him. "Whatever this is…" Dom pointed at him then at her. "Its over. I'm over this stupid bullshit. You want to have sex, you can get the fuck out of this house."

"Dom…" Vince started.

"Stop!" Dom yelled at him. "As for you and me, we are done. You and Mia are grounded. You go to school and you come home from school, I don't give a shit if you like it or not. I could give two shits how you feel right now. Go to bed, I cant even look at you right now."

Dom moved away from the stairs and into the kitchen with Vince on his heels. "What the hell was that man?"

"I just caught Letty having sex with that Trevor kid."

"What?" Vince was shocked. "Why are you so mad man?"

Dom shook his head at him. "Dom talk to me, you haven't freaked out like that in a long time. What is going on?"

A moment passed. "I fell for her….I fell for Letty."

**AN: There you go! Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was fun to right! REVIEW! And let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! It surprised me at how many people were angry with Letty haha. Well I will explain it a little more in this chapter. Sorry it took sooo long to update, I have been on vacation and didn't take my computer. I know it's a little short but I wanted to give you something. Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fast and Furious.**

Letty sat on her bed with her hands in her lap. There was a soft tap on the door before Mia opened the door and walked in.

"Hey." She whispered. "Are you okay?"

Letty shook her head as she continued to play with her hands. "Let what the hell happened?" Mia moved into the room and shut the door.

"I've been drinking…I don't know, I don't know what happened. We were just sitting there then…" Letty sighed. "I was so mad at Dom. He made me so mad that I just wanted to get him back…"

"Get him back for what?"

Letty finally looked up at her friend. "When we were racing a couple of weeks ago, I kissed Dom. Then the day of the race, I kissed him again in the garage. I thought we were fine. We get to the race and he is all over these girls right in front of me. He even kissed them. I don't know I just saw red. I saw Trevor standing there, then it just all happened…"  
"But you slept with him. You knew what Trevor wanted and you gave it to him."

"I know what I did Mia and I feel awful."

"Maybe if you just talked to Dom…"

"No…" Letty shook her head. "He hates me. I don't think I can face him again."

"He's just mad right now Let, just let him cool down then go talk to him."

"I really just want to be alone right now Mia. I don't feel too good."

Mia nodded her head. "Well we have a lot to think about seeing is that we are grounded for the rest of our lives." She moved off the bed and towards the door. "Promise me you wont do something like that again…"

"I promise Mia." Letty looked back down at her hands as Mia left the room. Tears began to stream down Letty's face. She was so ashamed of herself right now. How could she be so stupid? She laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Things began to go in a circle. "Oh no…" She groaned as she jumped off the bed, jerking open her door, and running to the bathroom. She made it just in time as she began to throw up in the toilet.

* * *

Dom heard her running across the room into the bathroom, he knew what she was doing. He moved from his bed pulling his pants on and a tank top before exiting his room. He stood near the door and listened to her throw up. How much has she had to drink? He remembered back at the race the cup that the guy gave her, he must have done something to it. Dom shook his head. He was still pissed but he couldn't help to want to go into the bathroom and console her. He stood there for a few moments after she had stopped before moving to the door and opening it. Letty was passed out on the floor. He sighed as he moved in and picked her up in his arms and carrying her to her room. He softly laid her down on the bed and covered her up with her comforter. She slowly opened her eyes. "I really do love you." She whispered. Dom froze. She closed her eyes again and fell back to sleep. Dom couldn't move. She loved him. So many thoughts were running through his head. He was so mad. He wanted to shake her awake and yell at her. He wanted to ask her why. He to know why she kissed him then slept with someone else. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead before leaving the room and shutting off the light. He rubbed his hands over his face as he leaned against the door.

"Dom…" Mia appeared in her doorway.

"Go to bed Mia. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"I'm so sorry Dom."

Dom nodded his head before walking into his room and shutting the door. It was a long night, and he knew he wasn't going to be sleeping at all that night. He laid down on the bed not bothering cutting the light off. He needed to think. He had a lot he needed to think about.

Letty woke up with her stomach growling and her head pounding. She looked over at the clock, it was eight in the morning. Who set her alarm clock? "Lets go mama!" Vince banged on the door.

"Are you serious?" Letty yelled. She rolled over throwing the blanket over her head and trying to block out the banging on the door. Vince continued to bang until he finally gave up. Letty smiled to herself. She knew he would get bored. Just as she started to drift back to sleep her door swung open. She didn't move. "Oh Lettyyy…" Vince sang as he walked into her room. She groaned as she tightened the covers around her body.

"What do you want?" She yelled.

"Its time to go. Get up or I will get you up."

"Go away!

"Okay have it your way." Vince replied. Before Letty could react she felt it. It was freezing cold. Vince had thrown a bucket of freezing cold water on her. She shot up out of the bed screaming. Vince began laughing as he went to exit her room. "Get dressed." He slammed the door behind with a smile on his face. Dom opened the door to his room and exited coming face to face with Vince.

"What are you so damn happy about?" Dom asked fixing his shirt.

"Just threw cold water on Letty, it was awesome." Vince laughed.

"Tell her to go back to bed. We don't need her." Dom replied coldly before walking away. Vince quit laughing as he nodded his head. Letty opened the door soaking wet and stared at Vince.

"Whatever you did you need to fix it, I cant stand seeing him like this. By the way, you can go back to bed he doesn't want you to work today." Vince shook his head as he walked away. Letty nodded her head as she slowly shut the door behind her. This was not what she wanted at all. She wanted to make it all go away. She slid down the door as she put her face in her hands, this was not how she wanted things. Her stomach began to groan, she was hungry. She had thrown everything up last night, but she couldn't remember how she had got back into her bed. She lifted herself off the floor and opened the door. She peaked out in the hallway, the coast was clear. She slowly walked down the hallway to Mia's room and knocked on the door before opening it.

"They didn't take me either." Mia appeared in front of her. "They are really pissed."

"Why are they mad at you?"

"I was drunk." Mia frowned. "I don't know I think he just wants to keep us close."

"He's really mad."

"Yeah he is. You feeling okay?"

"Well I am soaking wet, I have a headache, and I feel like I haven't eaten in two days…"

"We can go downstairs and get something to eat."

"I don't think I can eat anything right now. I'm just going to go take a shower." Letty turned to walk away.

"Let…" Mia called after her. "Its going to be okay, okay? I promise."

"I wish I could believe that Mia. I really wish I could."

* * *

"So you want to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Vince climbed onto of the hood on a car next to his best friend. "I have known you since the third grade man and I have never seen your temper flare that bad in my life."

Dom shook his head at his friend before taking a sip of his water. "I don't know man."

"What did Letty do exactly?"

"I found her in bed with that Trevor kid that lent her his car for the race."

"Like having sex in bed?" Vince smiled.

"Are you serious?" Dom glared at his friend.

"I just don't understand why you are so angry with her or with Mia for that matter…we were just all having fun last night."

Dom stared at Vince for a moment before speaking. "I've known Letty since she was eight years old. She was that annoying little girl that lived down the street. She was always into cars, I don't know I just didn't like her like that. When her parents left, and my dad took her in. She became more of a sister to me, I felt the need to protect her. I felt the need to treat her like she was family. Then I got arrested. I come back and she is sixteen and….gorgeous. She about knocked me off my feet when she walked into that kitchen when I came home. I don't know ever since then, I just keep getting these feelings."

"What kind of feelings?"

Dom looked up. "Weird feelings…like I like her or something."

"Okayyy…." Vince assured him to continue with his story.

"She kissed me. When we went racing that afternoon after the garage, she was in the car with me and she leaned over and kissed me. That was the first time…"

Vince had a smile on his face. "There was more than one time?"

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Dom snapped.

Vince held his hands in the air. He zipped his mouth with his fingers but still continued to smile. "Anyways, I had tried to let it go. I ignored her for two weeks then the night of the race she came into the garage, she looked beautiful. She put herself between me and the Charger and I just got this feeling….a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. We kissed again…this time it definitely meant something."

"So then what happened?"

"We went racing, I thought everything was good. I saw her walk over to that guy and then I don't know what happened."

"Well obviously something happened, I mean she wouldn't just get pissed for no reason."

"Well it doesn't matter, I am done. Its for the best. She obviously has a lot of growing up to do."

"So do you…"

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"I saw you last night Dom. You aren't over it and you know what….its okay. You just need to talk to her. This whole silent treatment thing is childish and you are bigger than that."

"How about we just get back to work." Dom hopped of the car and began walking away.

"Yo Dom!" Vince yelled after him. "If it helps, I'm here for you brotha, don't forget that."

Dom nodded his head before walking away. He knew Vince was right, but how was he supposed to forgive her for what she did? Dom shook his head of the thought before slamming the garage office door behind him.

* * *

"Let, what are you smiling at?" Dom looked up from the kitchen table. He had papers in front of him when he saw Letty standing by the refrigerator door, not moving.

"What?" Letty was knocked out of her trance.

"Are you remembering again?" Dom asked standing up and walking over to her.

"You hated me for the longest time didn't you?" Letty smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It wasn't for a long time. What did you see?"

"I slept with someone else…"

"That punk Trevor." Dom smiled. "You remember that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well atleast we know how it turned out." He kissed her on the nose before letting her go and walking back to the table. "And don't you worry….he got what was coming to him."

**AN: There you go! REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed! You all still don't seem to like Dom too much right now…I promise you will later on. Heres another one for you! Enjoy!**

She heard the door slam downstairs letting her know the guys were home. Letty threw her body down on the bed and closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't stay in her room all day but she didn't want to face him. She was so embarrassed and she knew the whole house knew what she did. There was a soft knock on the door. She immediately shot up and stared at the door. The knock came again.

"What?" She yelled.

"Its Vince…can I come in?" Vince asked on the other side of the door. Letty sighed as she lifted herself off the bed and walked to the door. She swung it open.

"What do you want?" Letty snarled.

"Whoa, hold the attitude mama. I just came to see if you are hungry."

"Not really." Letty turned away from him.

"You know Let, you cant hide up here for the rest of your life. You have to face it sometime or another."

"So I gather you know what happened?" Letty sat down on the bed.

"I know a little…"

"I made a mistake V and I wish I could take it back."

"I wish you could too because Dom is being such a dick right now and you are to blame for that."

Letty sighed as she laid down on the bed. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Do you think I am stupid? For trying to be with him?"

Vince sighed. "I think…you cant help you love." Vince replied softly. "It will all work out mama, I promise." He hit her on the leg before walking to the door. "I'm going to get some food. I'll pick you up something."

"Thanks Vince." Letty gave a soft smile. She watched as he left the room shutting the door behind him. Letty just stared off into space until she heard the door slam downstairs.

* * *

She slowly made her way into the kitchen when she noticed someone was still in the house. She thought everyone had left to go get food when she came out of room. She turned the corner to see Dom put his Corona to his mouth. He stopped and stared at her.

"I didn't think anyone was home." Letty replied softly.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Dom snapped as he through the top of the beer into the sink.

"You didn't." Letty told him.

"Right, well I will leave you alone then." Dom went to leave but Letty stepped in front of him. "What?"

"Don't you think we should talk?"

"No, I don't Letty. There is nothing to talk about. You made yourself very clear last night."

"I'm sorry that you had to see that…"

"Are you? Because I don't think you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Letty glared at him.

"You knew damn well what you were doing Letty, so lets not play the stupid card."

"I'm not playing stupid."

"Then what do you want Letty? Tell me what you want from me? Because I cant even look at you right now. You disgust me. Is that what you want to hear?"

Letty couldn't move. She wanted to run away. She wanted to cry but she didn't move. "Why are you still standing here?" Dom asked her. He was being so hateful, he knew it but he didn't care. He was so mad at her.

"You…" Letty tried to talk. "You cant blame this all on me."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Dom asked her taking a sip of his beer.

"You know what you did. You made me feel like complete shit at the race…"

"You are crazy." He pushed past her.

"No!" Letty yelled. "You don't get to talk to me that way and then walk away. You want to know why I did it? You made me believe that you wanted to be with me. You didn't have to kiss me back Dom, but you did. You made me believe that you wanted me back. I thought everything was good, we get to the race and you kiss…" Letty stopped. She just stared at him. "You did this Dom, not me. I have never been so humiliated in my life. I had too much to drink last night, and I am sorry for what I did but you don't get to stand there and talk to me the way you just talked to me. You can hate me all you want, but I will not stand here and listen to this bullshit come out of your mouth. You made me believe it Dom, you did. Not me." She turned away from him and walked out the front door not bothering to close the door behind her. She left him there, she didn't bother looking back, she knew he was just as stunned as she was. She ran down the steps to the sidewalk just as the guys pulled up.

"Let!" Vince called after her. She shook her head at him before turning and walking down the sidewalk. "Come on Let, stop!" Letty never turned back. She kept walking until she found herself staring up at the garage in front of her. She needed to keep herself busy. She wanted to scream, she wanted to throw something but most of all she just wanted to cry. She wanted the pain to go away. How could she be so stupid to think that Dom wanted to be with her? She was only sixteen years old. He was five years older than she was, he didn't want some little girl. But he kissed her. Why did he kiss her? She was so frustrated right now. She just wanted it to go away. Her cell phone began to ring in her pocket. She reached for it looking at the caller id. It was Mia. She rolled her eyes before sticking it back in her pocket. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She wanted to be alone. She threw open the door of the garage and stormed in. She walked over to the Jetta and stared at it. She groaned as she jerked the screwdriver off the tool chest and began working on the car in front of her.

* * *

Letty's cell phone kept going off beside her. She kept looking at the name then putting it back down. She pulled herself up from under the car and wiped her hands on the towel beside her. She looked at the Jetta just as her cell phone went out again. She jerked it out of her pocket and looked down at it. It was Trevor.

"Now is not a good time Trevor." She replied. "What kind of party?...I don't know right now its not a good time to be pissing off Dom…of course not. What time is it?...Fine…I'll be there…Yes!" She yelled. She was getting annoyed with him but she couldn't go back to the house. Not right now. She hung up the phone after getting the address. She looked down at the phone in her hand before flipping it open and dialing Mia's number. "Mia!" Letty yelled getting her to stop talking. "Listen, I am at the garage. Can you meet me here in twenty minutes?...I will explain it to you when you get here. Don't tell Dom where you are going…just come please." Letty hung up the phone after Mia agreed to meet her. Dom was going to be pissed when he finds out but she didn't care. She needed to get away. She couldn't go home. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to run away. Letty threw the towel down and walked into the bathroom of the garage. She needed to fix herself up before they went. She wasn't your typical girly girl. She was definitely nothing like Mia who was gorgeous no matter what she wore. She had always been one of the guys. She didn't mind getting dirty every now and then. She actually enjoyed working on cars. She heard the door open knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Letty…" Mia called out for her. Letty walked out of the bathroom and stared at Mia. "I was worried. I heard the whole thing go down with Dom. I am so proud of you Let…"

"There's a party tonight. We're going."

"What?" Mia was confused. "We are grounded Letty."

"I don't care. I cant go back to that house Mia. Not right now anyways. Your brother thinks he is God or something. He isn't the boss of us. He is your brother for gods sake. We deserve to live our lives the way we want to. Just because he is older than us doesn't mean anything and I am so tired of someone telling me what I can and cant do. I'm going to this party."

"Let, I know you are mad…"

"Mad? No Mia I am not mad, I am upset. Please just do this for me. I need this right now."

Mia nodded her head. "Okay." She replied softly. "Who is throwing this thing anyways?"

"Trevor didn't tell me."

"Trevor!" Mia yelled. "Are you crazy? You know exactly why he invited you to this party Let, this isn't right. He is a dick."

"Just stop…"

"Just think about this Letty. You know exactly what he wants from you."

"Are we are going or not?" Letty asked turning back to the bathroom.

"This doesn't feel right, but I will go with you. I wont let you go alone."

"Are we done talking about this now?"

"Yes." Mia rolled her eyes. Letty walked passed her and to the door. Mia shook her head before following her friend. This was going to be one long as night Mia just knew it.

The crowd was already there when the two girls walked up. Letty had a smiled plastered on her face as she saw everyone having a good time. She needed this. She needed something to take her mind off everything going on in her life. She immediately walked to the table where all the alcohol was.

"Let…" Mia called after her. Mia didn't recognize anyone at the party. "We don't need to be here." She talked in her friends ear.

"Relax Mi, its alright. Lets just go find Trevor."

"Let, this doesn't feel right…"

"There you guys are…" Trevor walked up to them with cups in his hand. "This is awesome right?"

"Who are these people Trevor? Do you even know them?" Mia asked looking around.

"Relax Mia, its just friends that I met last weekend." Trevor smiled at her.

"You just met them are you serious?" Mia threw her hands in the air. "We don't need to be here Letty, we need to go."

"She's right Trevor. We should probably go." Letty looked at him.

"How about you come with me real quick and then you guys can go." Trevor handed her a cup. Letty hesitated before taking it. She looked over at Mia who looked uncomfortable. "Don't worry I wont let anything happen to yall. Just come with me."

"Let…" Mia whispered. Letty looked at her friend. She saw the scared look on her face and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Trevor but we are going to go."

"No." Trevor grabbed her arm.

"Let go." Letty demanded.

"No, you just got here. You cant leave."

"Trevor leave her alone, we are leaving." Mia told him. She grabbed Letty's arm and pulled her towards the door. Trevor tightened his grip on her arm stopping them.

"I said you aren't going anywhere."

* * *

Dom walked past the stairs on his way into the kitchen. He looked up them. He realized he hadn't seen his sister all night. He sighed as he turned back and walked up the stairs to her room. He knocked on the door before turning the knob when no one answered. The room was empty. He sighed as he walked across the hall. Letty wasn't home, she hadn't come back since their little fight. He rubbed his hand over the top of his head. He was stressed out. He didn't know that Letty had seen the kiss between the girls. They were just girls. They meant nothing to him. Just little groupies who want to get close to the king of the streets. He moved from her door and walked down the stairs.

"Whats up?" Vince asked noticing the troubled looked on his friends face.

"Have you seen Mia?" Dom asked.

"Not since this morning, she isn't upstairs?"

"No." Dom moved to the kitchen with Vince right behind him. Jesse was sitting at the table fidgeting on the computer when he looked up at both guys staring at him.

"Um...hi." Jesse awkwardly waved.

"Have you seen Mia?" Dom asked.

"No. I just got home actually. Why whats going on?"

"She's not home and neither is Letty." Vince chimed in."

"Maybe she went to find Letty. You know Letty she just needs to let off steam." Jesse moved back to the computer.

"Not this time. This time is different. She is pissed off and hurt, where would she go?" Dom asked.

"What exactly happened?" Jesse asked.

"Focus Jess!" Vince yelled. Jesse's cell phone suddenly began ringing on the table.

"Its Hector." Jesse replied holding the phone up.

"Not tonight Jess, I have too much shit going on right now." Dom sighed walking away.

"Okay, I'll let him know." Jesse opened the phone looking up at Vince. "Hey Hector…" Jesse turned back to the computer. "Yeah…tonight isn't a good…What?" Jesse's head shot back up looking at Vince then at Dom. "I'm going to put you on speaker…" Jesse put the phone down on the table. "Go ahead."

"Yeah, I am downtown right now. I heard about some party here so I decided to check it out. Anyways Letty and Mia are here…"

"What?" Dom yelled.

"They are with that dude from the race. The one with the ugly ass Camaro. Anyways, Mia looks scared to shit."

"Hector, are they okay?" Vince asked.

"Yeah they look fine. Mia is just looking around a lot. I don't know she doesn't look like she wants to be there."

Dom jerked the phone off the table. "Hector, give me the address. We are on our way, you keep an eye on them."

Hector told him the address as Dom's blood boiled. He was pissed, he was so angry at Letty and Mia disobeying him. He wanted to rip someone's throat out. He knew Trevor wasn't good news and his sister was in danger now. He slammed the phone shut. "Lets go!" He yelled.

"Yo Leon!" Vince yelled down the hall. Leon appeared at the bottom of the stairs of the basement where him and Jesse resided.

"Whats up?" Leon asked.

"We got go, its Letty and Mia."

"Okay…" Leon disappeared before appearing again. He climbed up the stairs and followed Vince out the door. Dom was already in the car waiting for them. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Lets go!" Vince slammed the door.

* * *

Mia looked around the room again. Damn her for leaving her cell phone at home. She really didn't want to be there and Trevor was scaring her. She should have stayed at home.

"Just leave her alone Trevor. If she wants to leave then let her go." Mia yelled at him. The music was so loud, no one heard her scream.

"Stay out of this." Trevor told her. He pulled Letty towards him. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Stop!" Mia cried.

"What is wrong with you Trevor?" Letty asked trying to pull away from him. "Let go of me."

Trevor pulled her towards him grabbing her face firmly. "You owe me Letty and I am here to collect."

"I don't owe you anything. Now let go me before I scream."

Trevor began to laugh. "Everyone is so tweaked here they don't give a shit about some girl screaming. You stupid boyfriend ruined things for us. We are going to finish what we started."

"That was a mistake." Letty told him. Trevor jerked her forward grabbing her head and crashing his lips into hers. She tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip on her. He pulled away and began pulling her towards the stairs.

"Stop!" Mia screamed. Trevor must have gotten tired of her speaking, he grabbed Mia's head and shoved her hard against the wall causing her to fall down.

"Mia!" Letty yelled. "Someone help us!" She screamed. A couple of people looked at them but no one helped. They just kept going on with the party. A sudden feeling of regret took over her. She wished Dom was there. She wished more than anything he was there holding her telling her everything was going to be okay. She regretted everything at that moment. Tears began to flow down her face. She looked back at Mia who was on the floor holding the side of her head. Her best friend was hurt because of her. This angered Letty. She jerked her arm away from Trevor shoving him and rushing down the stairs. He jumped down grabbing her hair and slinging her back on the stairs. She let out a scream as she tried to get back up. He was on top of her immediately. This was it. This was what she caused herself to get into. He was going to rape her. She knew it. How could she be so stupid? She closed her eyes as the tears flowed down her face. "Dom…" She whispered.

**AN: AHHHHHH! Ok….so I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Let me know what you think. Letty put herself in that situation; will Dom make it in time? REVIEW! Let me know! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow! I got a lot of goodness from that last chapter! A lot of you was wondering why the tough Letty hasn't come out….this is the point where Letty becomes tough and doesn't take shit from anyone. But thank you all for the reviews! They mean sooo much and I am sooo happy that you guys like this story so much! Heres another one for you! **

Letty felt her world stop at that moment. She wanted to make it go away. She wanted Dom to be there with her. She tried to block it out of her mind what was about to happen to her. She could hear Mia screaming, but she couldn't move.

"Dom!" Mia screamed. Letty's world came back. Her eyes shot open as she stared at the boy in front of her. He was not on top of her anymore. Dom had him by his throat up against the wall. He looked down at Letty who couldn't move. Her wish had come true. Her knight and shining armor was there to save her. Vince was by her side in a heartbeat lifting her in the air.

"You're okay mama, I got you." He whispered to her. His voice was so far away as she slowly drifted in his arms.

* * *

Mia saw him as she tried to lift herself off the ground. Her head was pounding from being thrown into a wall. She had to help Letty, but she didn't know what to do. As she moved forward, she saw him. He looked angry and ready to kill. He slammed Trevor up against the wall holding up by this throat.

"Dom!" Mia screamed. She was scared. She knew what her brother was capable of. Leon had come over to her and helped her up.

"I'm okay."

"Come on girl, we gotta get you out of here." Leon wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Dom stop!" Mia begged as she watched Dom begin to punch Trevor over and over again. "He's going to kill him Leon!" Mia yelled. Leon looked down at her then over at Dom who was still punching a now limp Trevor. He let go of Mia and rushed over to Dom shoving him up against the wall.

"Stop!" Leon yelled. "Its over now. We need to go."

Dom looked over at Mia who was holding the side of her head. Jesse put his arm around her. "We need to go now!" Leon yelled again. Dom wiped his mouth with his hand before nodding his hand. He looked up as Hector appeared in front of him.

"You okay?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Dom patted his shoulder as he passed him. Mia wanted to say something but was afraid to speak. She hadn't seen her brother like that in a long time and it petrified her.

* * *

Vince sat on the edge of the bed staring down at the brunette beauty in front of him. She had passed out in his arms as he carried her out of the house party. He sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. Thank God she was okay and that they had made it time. He never wanted to see that sight again. He heard the door slam downstairs and feet scurry up the stairs. Dom appeared in the doorway of Letty's bedroom.

"She's out." Vince sighed. He looked down at Dom's bloodied hand. "You alright?"

"I will be."

"How's Mia?"

"She's a little shaken up. She doesn't want to come in right now. I cant really blame her."

"I'm just glad we got there in time." Vince turned back to Letty who moved her hand up to her face. He rubbed her leg, letting her know he was still there.

"I kind of blame myself. I shouldn't have been so angry with her, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"You had every right to be mad Dom."

"I more pissed off now that my sister was involved this time." Dom walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What are we going to do?" He sighed.

"Well I know yelling isn't going to help the situation. Maybe you should just talk to her. We are all that she has left right now Dom. And you keep pushing her away. Whatever happened in the past needs to stay there. You two need to start over. You have my support in whatever you decide but this shit has to stop before something like that tonight actually does happen. You guys are my life. And I will kill for any one of you, but this my girl. I love her to death and I cant stand to see two of my best friends down like this. So its time for you both to grow up and deal with the bullshit because I am tired of dealing with it myself." Vince patted Dom's arm as he lifted himself off the bed.

"Thank you." Dom whispered as he continued to stare at the Latina in front of him.

* * *

Letty's eyes flew open as the sunlight was hitting her in the face. She put her hand to head trying to block out the sun. Her head shot to the other side of the room. Dom was asleep in a chair, with Vince at the foot of the bed, Leon and Jesse on the floor. She looked beside her as Mia slept on the other side of the bed. She wanted to laugh at the scene but didn't want to wake them. Her mind wondered to the night before. Trevor was trying to rape her when Dom suddenly had him up against the wall. She closed her eyes as the tears began to well up. She quickly wiped her face of them. She looked over at Mia. She had gotten her best friend into a situation she should have never been in. She betrayed their friendship. She put her in a situation where the outcome could have been horrible, but it wasn't because she was in love with an overbearing guy. She was so thankful for him at that moment. She was thankful that he was there. She was thankful that he still cared. She sat up and leaned against the headboard just as Dom lifted his head and looked at her. She gave a soft smile to him.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He stretched his arms above his head. She knew he couldn't have been comfortable. He looked around the room and chuckled as he saw that everyone had slept in there with her. "I guess everyone didn't feel like sleeping in their own room."

"Thank you." Letty whispered.

"You hungry?" Dom asked standing up.

"Yeah." Letty nodded her head.

"Want me to bring you something?"

"I probably need to walk." She replied hoarsely throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She became dizzy almost falling backwards when Dom grabbed her by the arm pulling her towards him.

"Whoa!" Dom looked in her eyes. She pulled away from him and moved to the door. She didn't bother looking back as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down at the table put her head in her hands. "Here drink this…" Dom filled a glass with orange juice and set it in front of her. She looked down at it before bringing it to her mouth. "Letty…"

"Don't…I cant take it right now." Letty cut in.

"I'm sorry." He replied leaning against the counter.

"What?" Letty looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. He turned away from her and began fiddling with the stove. Letty couldn't speak. "What I witnessed last night is not something I ever want to witness again in my life."

"I know you are mad, but don't be mad at Mia. Its my fault. She came along with me because I begged her too. I was so upset that I just wanted to go and I went to the party without thinking and…"

"Letty…"

"Its my fault okay, you can scream and do whatever…"

"Letty stop!" Dom yelled. Letty stopped and looked up at him. "Its my fault."

"What?" Letty was dumbfounded.

"I blame myself for pushing you away. I never wanted any of this to happen…"

"Then why did you do it?" Letty asked softly.

"The moment. "

Letty nodded her head as she heard the bacon sizzling. Dom turned around again to fix the plates before speaking again. "I started racing immediately when I got out of jail. I had heard about it while in prison. I took it by storm and I was good at it. Everything was coming my way. The cars, the money, even the girls…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Until I saw you again." He looked at her. "You've had my attention since the day I came home and I am just too stupid to recognize. I guess I still got caught up in the moment of my life at the race and didn't think about you. I never wanted any of this to happen. I was so angry when I found you in bed with him…"

"Please don't remind me."

"I was so mad Letty because it hurt me. Then I saw how bad I hurt you last night…" He shook his head. "Anyways, I'm really sorry."

Letty nodded her head. "Thank you." She whispered. "That really means a lot to me."

"Come here…" He whispered to her as he slowly began walking towards her. She lifted herself off the table and walked over to him. He gently grabbed her arms and pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in those arms. She loved those arms. "Don't you do anything stupid like that again or I will kill you myself."

She couldn't help but laugh as she laid her head in his chest. She felt him let go, before she could move he grabbed her chin placing his lips on hers. Her heart began to flutter, this is the moment she had been waiting for. To know exactly how he felt about her.

"That smells awesome!" Leon yelled walking into the kitchen. "Shit!" He turned to walk away causing Dom and Letty to pull away from each other and laugh. Letty covered her face with her hand from embarrassment. "Is it safe?" Leon asked walking back in with his hands over his eyes.

"I don't even know why I bother with you guys." Dom replied walking back over to the stove. He turned it off before turning back around.

"You love us…" Leon smiled. He looked over at Letty. "You alright girl?"

Letty nodded her head. "Good cause I will kick you ass next time. I wont even warn you, I'll just start kicking. You scared the shit out of me Let…"

"Leon…" Dom started. "She knows."

Letty couldn't help but smile. That was the first time that Dom ever took up for her. She could get use to this. She knew sooner or later they were going to talk about what happened the night before. What they saw, but right now she was loving the moment that her and Dom were sharing. She was in love with him and finally, she got him.

**AN: there you go! Hopefully you guys aren't too mad at Dom anymore…hahaha! He knows his place. The next chapter, you will see a different Letty, you'll see I guess. Hope you guys liked this chapter! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the late update! I started another story, its called Bound to You and you guys should check it out. Its about Leon's sister and Jesse, so yeah. But here is another chapter for you and thank you to everyone who reviewed! **** it really does mean a lot to know so many of you like the story so much. **

Dom walked up behind Letty putting his arm around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. "What you thinking about?" He asked her. She turned around with a picture in her hand.

"When we had raced each other in London and you showed me all the scars and what they were from…I remember one of them."

"Really? Which one?" He turned her around and looked down at the picture.

"Boiling Heights, me and Mia were racing Trevor, and I went through the wall."

Dom couldn't help but laugh. "I remember, you and Mia were fleeing the race scene after you beat Trevor, he was pissed. Mostly because he got his ass kicked earlier that day, but you thought it was a good idea to ride your Torino Cobra through a retaining wall. The same car that I had bought you for your seventeenth birthday."

"I remember." She smiled at him. "You decided to take a picture after the win."

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled as Letty came barreling down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room, balloons everywhere with a 'Happy Birthday' banner hanging down over the wall. It had been two months since everything happened with Dom and Letty. They had finally put it behind them and Letty was grateful for that. She never wanted to think about that night at the party again. Dom had taken her to race track almost everyday showing her the ropes of racing. They had been spending a lot of time together, and that made her happy. But today was her birthday, and it was all about her. That's how the Toretto team did it. They made everyone's birthday special.

"Wow!" Letty smiled as she walked into the living room.

"We have cake, and punch and presents!" Mia squealed. Letty laughed, she knew Mia had planned this whole thing. The girl wrapped her arms around her friends neck giving her a hug.

"Thank you!" Letty replied with a smile on her face. She went around the room hugging each person. She got to Dom and stood there staring at him as he smiled down at her. She put her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Happy birthday sweet girl." He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay!" Mia yelled. "Lets do presents!"

Letty pulled away from Dom with a laugh. "Okay Mia, whatever you want to do."

"Oaky, sit down!" She pushed the girl down on the couch as everyone sat around her. Mia went skipping into the kitchen retrieving the presents and coming back into the living room. "This one is from Jesse and Leon…"

Letty looked over at the two boys who were sitting on the floor with their legs crossed. "Open it, open it!" Jesse squealed causing Letty to laugh out loud. Everyone knew they were picking on Mia, she was the only one oblivious to them. Letty ripped open the package in her lap still staring at the two boys on the ground. She ripped the box open to reveal two headlights. She took them out of the box and held them up. "Surprise!" Leon yelled. Dom began laughing in the chair and Letty sat there confused.

"Okay okay, you have more." Mia cut in. She handed her another box. "This one is from Vince."

"This ought to be good." Letty mumbled.

"Shut it!" Vince yelled. He brought his knees to his chest to hide the smile as she ripped open the package. It was heavy as she cut it open pulling out a steering wheel.

"Really?" She asked holding it up. Vince covered his face from laughter as Jesse fell backwards on the floor. Letty looked around the room confused.

"Okay, this one is from me." Mia smiled.

"Please tell me that you are the only decent person in this house and got me something sensible…" Letty looked up at her friend hoping she was right. Mia handed her the present before sitting down next to her. The box was small and felt like it was empty. She shook it as she looked up at Mia who had a smile plastered on her face. Letty was really hoping this was some joke as she opened the box. She took a deep breath as she opened the box. Air freshener. Letty held it up in the air and glared at her friend.

"You like it?" Mia asked.

"Are you serious?" Letty snapped.

"I'm ready for some cake!" Leon jumped off the ground. He shoved Jesse back as he went running into the kitchen with Vince behind him. Letty looked over at Dom who shrugged his shoulders.

"I only claim them on Saturdays." Dom replied lifting himself off the chair and walking into the kitchen. "I'll be in the garage."

"You don't want cake?" Letty asked.

"I don't eat cake." Dom walked to the door and out on the front porch. There was something wrong with him, she knew it. She went to follow.

"Letty, you coming?" Mia asked.

"I'll be right there. I need to go check something out." She replied before walking out the door. She heard the rush of feet following her as she walked down the steps and to the driveway where Dom was waiting for her, he knew she would follow him. He smiled at her as everyone stood behind her.

"What is going on?" She asked walking towards him. He didn't say a word as he turned around to open the door. "Dom what is…" He opened the door revealing a red car with a huge bow on it.

"Happy birthday my sweet girl."

"Is that…for me?" Letty stuttered as she walked towards the garage. The car was beautiful. A Torino Cobra in her favorite color.

"Happy birthday Let!" Vince replied putting his arm around her shoulder. He leaned down kissing her on top of the head.

"You guys knew?" Letty exclaimed. "You were just torturing me with those horrible gifts?"

Leon and Jesse began laughing. Letty couldn't help but laugh along with them as she wrapped her arms around the everyone. This was what family was about, and she loved every single one of them. She was seventeen years old and she couldn't be any happier than what she was right then at that moment.

* * *

Mia and Letty rode together the next day to school. Letty smiled at her as the windows were rolled down and the wind blew both of their hair. This was the first time she had ever driven herself to school and she felt like the coolest person. She quickly found a parking spot and parked the car.

"Letty, cool car." A boy passed replied. She smiled as she looked over Mia.

"Yeah Letty, cool car." Trevor appeared beside them.

"What do you want Trevor?" Letty snarled. Mia moved beside her best friend and glared at the boy in front of them.

"We never got to finish our conversation from the party?"

"By the looks of you the days after, it looked like my brother finished that conversation for you." Mia snapped.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I was you." Trevor threatened.

"I'm not scared of you. Come on Letty lets just go to class." Mia grabbed Letty's arm.

"Yeah Letty, run on to class like a good little girl." Trevor laughed. "We will finish what we started one way or another, I can promise you that."

"Are you threatening me?" Letty asked jerking her arm away from Mia.

"Letty lets just go…" Mia's voice was begging.

"You better run off with your little bitch friend before you get in trouble…"

That was it for Letty, she punched him square in the nose. "Letty!" Mia screamed dropping her book bag on the ground. All the feelings Letty was holding in from the night of the party. He had tried to rape her in front of her best friend. He had hit her and thought it was okay, but this drew the line. Mia was her best friend and no one was allowed to talk to her or about her that way. Letty lunged towards Trevor as she began hitting him repeatedly. A crowd gathered.

"Letty!" Mia cried again.

"Letty!" Dom was there. He jerked her off of Trevor and held on to her as Trevor jumped to his feet.

"You stupid bitch!" Trevor yelled wiping his mouth.

"No you're the bitch!" Letty yelled fighting to get away from Dom.

"Stop!" Dom yelled at her as he tightened his grip. "Get to class, there is nothing to see here." He yelled at everyone around them. "Lets go!"

"You will pay!" Trevor yelled causing Dom to turn around.

"What was that?" Dom growled.

"That bitch will pay, she will pay for this and she will pay for what she did to my car."

"I'm right here!" Letty screamed. "I'm right fucking here. You think you are so bad because you tried to take advantage of someone, you think so! You are a coward and you can rot in hell!"

"How about a race? Huh? Car for car….you win you get my car. I win, well you know."

Dom stopped holding Letty back as he stared stunned at the boy in front of them.

"Or are you too chicken to do anything about it?" Trevor kept going. "How about we race that new car of yours…"

"Fine." Letty snapped causing Dom to look at her.

"Do what?" Dom and Mia asked at the same time.

"I said fine, you don't know who are you messing with." Letty replied as she turned around to come face to face with the principle.

"Well then, i sure hoping you aren't going to class. You are suspended, both of you. Mr. Toretto, you can take her home with you, she will no longer be required to attend school for the rest of the week. Mr. Triton, you too."

Letty looked back at Dom who shook his head as she held out his hand for her to follow him. "Go to class Mia, Letty lets go."

"I'll see you around Letty." Trevor retorted with a smile on his face.

"Count on it." Letty smirked back as she followed her boyfriend to his car.

"Jesse can drive your car home today. We have some talking to do." Dom replied softly to her as he opened the door for her.

* * *

"Tomorrow night, are you serious?" Mia asked jumping on Letty's bed. "Can I ride with you?"

"This is serious Mia, this isn't a game. I could lose my car."

"What did Dom say?"

"Well he was pissed at me for getting suspended, but I think he was more proud that I stood up for myself. He asked me if racing was what I wanted to do, I told him yes. I know I can beat him. Dom has taught me everything that I need to know. So I called Trevor up, cussed him out, then told him the date. And as for you riding with me…" Mia sat up from the bed. "I would love for you to beside me when I smoke his ass."

"Letty!" Mia squealed jumping off the bed wrapping her arms around her friends neck.

"Now, we have a lot of preparing to do. Also I have homework to do before your brother kills me for not staying in school."

"Yes, I brought home everything for you. You have a five page paper to write about fighting in school. Even though I did love watching Trevor fall to the ground with a bloody nose." Mia smiled. "I will help you if you want."

"Naw I think I am good, thank you though. I think I will go spend some time with you brother if you don't mind." Letty walked to the door.

"Letty…" Mia called out to her. "Thank you for everything. You are a great friend and I just thought you should know that."

"You are too Mia." Letty smiled before walking out the door and over to Dom's room. She gave a small tap before she kicked it open with her foot. She stood in the doorway leaning against the frame as he looked up at her. He smiled at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking into his room. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she approached him.

"Just working on some stuff for the garage, you know I was thinking about opening…" Letty was in his lap. She wrapped her legs around his body as she stared him in the eyes. "Letty…" Dom whispered.

"Shhh." She put her finger to his mouth before leaning down and replacing her finger with her lips. He put his hand on her back pressing her against his chest as he laid back on the bed. He deepened the kiss, as he heard a moan come from her mouth.

"We cant do this right now." He broke the kiss. She leaned up from him confused.

"What?" She asked, she was hurt. Why wouldn't he make out with her? Did he not want to be with her?

"The door Letty, the door is standing wide open." Dom laughed. She shook her head as she climbed off of him and walked to the door shutting it softly and pressing the lock in. She smiled as she gracefully walked back over to him, climbing back in the position she was in, putting her hair to the side.

"Now where were we?" She asked before leaning down to him.

**AN: There you go guys, I didn't want to drag this chapter out so I am going to wait for the race til the next chapter. Hope that's okay! REVIEW! Let me know what you think! Tough Letty is coming out..**


	11. Authors Note

Soooooo the cast of Fast 7 is in Atlanta this week and its only 2 hours away from me. IDK how I didn't know this but they have been there for a week, does anyone know how much longer they will be filming there. I am trying to go down there this weekend! Back to the story, sorry guys I have to see Vin Diesel!


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Heres another one you guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means soooo much! This for Sweetkiwi for being suppperrrr awesome! **

**All mistakes are mine! **

It was the next night, the night of the race. Letty was pacing around the house cleaning things with Dom came to find her. He grabbed her by the shoulders stopping her in front of him. "Let, what the hell are you doing?"

"This place is a mess, I was just cleaning." Letty told him.

He looked around the place. "Where are Vince's guitar picks and Jesse's beanies?"

"They don't need to have those out here. I put them in their room. Doesn't it look better?"

"You rearranged the entire living room…" Dom was shocked.

"I think it creates more space."

"Okay, what have you done with Letty?" Dom asked her grabbing her shoulders again. Letty didn't respond. "Is this about the race tonight?"

"No…" Letty turned her head from him. He chuckled before tilting her head towards him.

"Liar." He whispered with a smile on his lips. "What to talk about it?"

"Its nothing."

"You think something is going to happen?"

She shook her head but didn't speak. "You know that I will never let anything happen to you…I will be right there the whole way."

"I know, I'm just nervous."

"What did I teach you this whole time?"

"Think like a winner, don't worry about anything else going on. "

"Exactly. Ride or die."

"That's comforting." She laughed pulling away from him. He grabbed her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Ride or die Let." He whispered firmly in her ear before kissing her on the side of the cheek. She nodded her head at him as she placed her lips on his.

"Ewwww!" Jesse yelled with a smile on his face as he walked into the room.

"Can we help you?" Letty asked.

"Just wanted to let you know that I checked out the Cobra. She's fine. I made sure the engine was good, and the NOS we put in earlier today. She runs good."

"Thanks Jess." Letty smiled at him.

"Don't thank me yet, I want to see you kick Trevor's ass. That's all I am asking…" He looked over on the mantle. "Where the hell are my beanies?"

Dom began to laugh. "And what the hell happened to the living room?" Jesse asked looking around noticing all the changes.

"Letty decided to go on a cleaning spree, good luck finding anything of yours for a very long time." Dom patted the kids shoulder before moving into the kitchen.

"Really Let? You couldn't have gone clean a car or something?" Jesse threw his hands in the air before walking out of the room. Letty shook her head with a laugh as she walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Dom at the table.

"Mia is riding with me tonight if that's okay…I told her it was alright. I think she wants this race as bad as I do. We can finally shut Trevor up for good."

Dom didn't speak but nodded his head at her. "I don't like it…"

Letty nodded her head. "But I know how much this means to you. Just be careful tonight okay. I cant have a repeat of you two getting hurt."

"What could possibly happen in Boyle Heights?" Letty asked with a grin.

* * *

Letty stared in the mirror for the fifth time that night. She didn't know why she was so worried about her looks when she was going to race a car. Her hands were shaking as she tried to get her body to stop. She shook her hands in the air as she began to pace back and forth across her room. There was a knock on the door before Vince walked in. He had a walkie talkie in his hand. "Hey Ma, you ready to go?"

"I think I am going to throw up…" Letty turned towards him. She was petrified.

"Well, we do have a bathroom." Vince pointed outside the room.

"Shut up Vince!" Letty yelled shoving him back against the door. She walked down the stairs where everyone was standing around in the living room.

"You ready to go?" Dom asked.

Letty didn't speak but nodded her head. "Okay…" Dom nodded his head at everyone. "Grab hands." Everyone did as they were told, they each grabbed each other's hand until they made a complete circle. Letty smiled at everyone in the circle. They were her family. The people she loved most in the world. The people she was die for. Then it clicked, Ride or Die. These were the people she would forever ride with, these were the people she would forever die with. She bowed her head as Dom began to pray. "Dear God, we thank you for your many blessings God, we thank you for the love of family. We pray that you bless our family tonight God, you keep them safe. You watch over Letty as she races tonight. Thank you God for giving us fast cars, but most of all thank you for letting us live the life we live. Amen." Dom looked around the circle as everyone nodded their heads with smiles on their faces. "Lets do this!"

"Whooo!" Leon yelled. He was the first one out the door and down the steps with everyone else following him. Dom and Letty were the last to leave the house. He closed the door behind him, locking it before putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her lightly on the side of the head.

"Ride or die." She replied with a smile.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Trevor had everyone in town at this event. The streets were lined with people when Letty pulled the car up to the starting line. She looked over at Mia who was staring out the side window.

"He invited everyone didn't he?" Mia asked.

"He thinks he has this in the bag…" Letty looked at the window at everyone herself.

"Does he?" Mia asked causing Letty's head to shoot towards her.

"Hell no!" Letty told her.

"Just making sure you have your head in the right place." Mia smiled at her.

"I'm going to win this race." Letty told her. She looked out the window, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. "_You_ are going to win this race."

"Let…" It was Dom. She picked up the walkie talkie and stared at it. "You got this baby, you focus on what's ahead of you. Don't pay attention to what he is doing unless he is passing you. He wants to get distracted. Don't…you got this, I know you do. We all have faith in you." She didn't respond. She didn't want to. She set the walkie talkie down and looked over at Mia, nodding her head. She put her foot on the gas and pressed down, revving the engine letting Trevor know she was ready. She looked beside her with Trevor was smirking at her with his window down. She shook her head as she sat back in the seat. A girl, half dressed appeared in front of them.

"Real classy Trevor." Mia mumbled. The girl held a white flag in her hand. She pointed at Trevor, who revved his engine. Then pointed at Letty, who just nodded her head. The flag came down, Letty could feel the power of the car in her hands as she let go of the clutch and shoved the car into first gear. The car shot forward. Her adrenaline was racing as she looked over at Mia who was staring straight ahead. She saw Trevor easing up beside. _"Eye on whats in front of you." _Dom's voice screamed in her head. She jerked her head looking in front of her before pushing the car into third gear. She was hitting almost eighty five miles an hour right now. She needed this, she began thinking about all the times she had been let down. Her mom, her dad, Dom,….Trevor. She let her mind go back to when Trevor had her on the stairs and Mia was crying. She needed this win. She needed to prove that she wasn't just someone's toy. That she wasn't some little bitch, but she could race and she could win. She looked down at the steering wheel, the finish line was just a few feet away. Her and Trevor were neck to neck. She flipped the switch on the steering wheel, pressing the red button down. The car shot forward just as she finished the race, first.

"Letty!" Mia screamed as Letty let out of a laugh. They had won. She watched as Trevor came to a screeching stop behind them. She slow down as she felt her hands continue to shake. She looked over at Mia and wrapped her arms around her best friends neck.

"We won!" She whispered. The car was surrounded by people within minutes. She felt the door open beside her and Dom lift her out of the car in his arms. He lifted her in the air and before bringing her down and kissing her in front of everyone.

"That's my girl." He whispered to her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She held her hand in the air as everyone chanted her name. She looked over at the blue Camaro, where Trevor was standing. He kicked the side of the car. She knew he was pissed.

"Take me to my car." She replied as Dom let her down to the ground. He grabbed her hand as they walked over to the blue car.

"This isn't over Ortiz." Trevor snarled.

"Trevor…" Letty crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut the hell up and give me my car."

"Ohhhh!" The crowd roared. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and threw them at her. She let the hit the ground as he stormed away. Dom went to go after him.

"Don't." She stopped him with her hand. "Let him go. Let's celebrate." She turned to him with a smile.

"Party at my house!" Dom yelled as everyone cheered around him. He put his arm around her shoulder, leaning in and kissing her. This moment could have lasted forever for Letty. It was the perfect moment in her life.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Dom asked as he walked Letty and Mia back over to the Cobra.

"Yeah, you going to drive the Camaro back?" Letty smirked.

"I guess if I have to." Dom didn't like the car that much. Actually he didn't like it at all. But he was super happy that Trevor was out of the picture and Letty had won her first race. He could still feel her hands shaking as he held onto them. She knew she was scared, hell he was scared too. "Just be careful."

"We will meet you back at the house." Letty replied letting him go. She climbed into the car with Mia beside her. She watched as Dom walked away and got into the Camaro and driving away.

"Let…" Mia called to her. Letty looked over at her with a smile until she noticed the look on Mia's face. She looked out the window in the direction Mia was looking. A car was waiting for them.

"Trevor…" Letty snarled. She started the car and began going down the road watching the car in her rear view mirror. The car pulled out to and began following her.

"What do we do?" Mia asked.

"We will lose them." Letty told her.

"You think we can?"

"Yes." Letty was pissed off. Trevor didn't know when to stop. He was never going to leave her alone. She pressed hard down on the gas as the car shot forward. "Just hold on."

Mia nodded her head as she straightened her body as the car continued to climb in speed. The car behind them stayed with them as they entered traffic. Letty began weaving in and out of traffic, just barely missing cars. She looked in the mirror, the car was doing the same thing. She saw a road coming up, she took an immediate right on to the street cutting on multiple cars. The car was still with them. "Damnit!" Letty yelled.

"Cut in here." Mia pointed. She took an immediate left then a right. They were in a an empty lot.

"Damnit!" Letty hit the steering wheel. "We are trapped."

Mia looked behind her. There was no sight of the car. "Cut the car off." She whispered as if they could hear her. Letty nodded her head cutting the car off and the lights. They sat there. Letty looked around the place, examining if there was anyway to get out. There was a retaining wall ahead of them.

"Mi…" Letty called out to her. "What do you think that retaining wall is made of?"

"Do what?" Mia asked looking over at the wall Letty was pointing at. "I don't know…cement."

""I don't know, I think its wood."

"What does it matter Letty?" Mia asked. "Shit!" The car approached them. Their lights were on bright, blinding both the girls.

"We need to get out of here." Letty replied. They listened to the car rev in front of them. They were blocked in. The only was out was through them. Letty looked over at Mia, who in that moment knew exactly what Letty was thinking.

"Dom is going to be so mad."

"We don't have a choice."

Mia nodded her head as she tightened the seatbelt around her body and held on to the door. Letty cut the car back on and began revving the engine. She put the car in first gear and glared ahead of her. She pressed down on the gas as the car shot forward and rammed the car in front of them. The car was moved out of the way as Letty headed straight towards the retaining wall in front of them. She looked over at Mia who eyes were about to bug out of her head.

"Hold on!" She yelled. They went flying through the wall. Just as Letty had though, wood and splinters went flying everywhere busting Letty's side window and putting a huge whole in the center on the windshield. Wood came flying into the window causing Mia to duck. The car bounced over the curb and came to a stop. She looked through the retaining wall she just exited from and saw that the other car wasn't moving. She didn't have time to think, before she put the car back in gear and drove home with a smile on her face, she had won again.

Letty pulled her shirt down revealing the scar over her left shoulder. It was large, the wood pierced her collarbone almost shattering it as she decided it would be smart to go flying through the retaining wall.

* * *

"Let…" Mia walked into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Whatever happened to my Cobra?" Letty asked turning around to her friend.

"What?" Mia was confused.

"My cobra, what happened to her?"

"You remember your Cobra?" Mia smiled walking into the bathroom. "What were you just looking at?"

"This scar…" Letty pulled her shirt down again. "Dom told me, back when were racing in London. He reminded me of all the scars I had. Mostly were because of him, but this one. This one was you and me." She looked over at Mia.

"Yeah, you decided it would be smart to go through a retaining wall at sixty miles an hour."

"As I recall, we had no choice."

"Yeah, we didn't even notice you were hurt until we pulled into the driveway where my brother and Vince was waiting for us. I was the first out of the car, but Dom knew something was wrong. There was wood all over the place. He was at your side in a heartbeat. He opened the door and you looked up at him before falling forward. The wood went all the way through, but you refused to go to the hospital."

Letty began to laugh. "Dom sold your Cobra, the night after the race with Tran. You wanted something more…how do I say it. Manly."

"Manly?" Letty asked.

"Oh trust me, I put a little girl into it. Maybe one of these days you'll remember that too." Mia smiled at her friend before walking to the door. "You don't know how happy it makes me feel to know that you are remembering. Maybe everything and everyone we have lost, wasn't for nothing."

Letty nodded her head as she stared at the girl through the mirror. Mia smiled one last time before leaving Letty alone again. "Maybe." She whispered to herself.

**AN: There you guys go! I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know what you think! REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Sooooo I got to see Vin Diesel and be an extra in the movie, it was probably the most amazing experience of my life. Vin Diesel was actually about ten feet away from me, he then drove by me and had his window rolled down and gave me thumbs up. I freaked out a little bit but it was awesome so when the movie comes out yall get to see me walking down the street! Anyways….heres another one for you!**

**All mistakes are mine**

"Are you stupid?" Vince yelled as he watched Dom bandage Letty's arm up. Dom turned his head towards his friend and glared. He was annoyed, ever since Letty came home with a piece of wood sticking out of her arm, Vince had been hounding her. "Who the hell drives through a retaining wall?"

"We didn't have anywhere else to go _Vince!" _Letty yelled. "Owe!" Dom had pulled the last of the wood out of her arm.

"I mean it was pretty dumb thing to do but damn I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face." Dom smiled.

"Oh great, lets encourage her Dom. Good job." Vince threw his hands in the air. It was weird, him being the overprotective one usually he's the one hooting and hollering.

"Give it a rest Vince…" Dom called after him.

"Come on V…" Letty started.

"Give it a rest, what if the wall was cement or something other than wood? You wouldn't be here right now." Vince yelled walking back into the bathroom.

"First of all I knew it wasn't cement, Los Angeles is too poor for that, second of all, I knew it was wood before I even hit it. I knew what I was doing Vince now can you stop yelling at me?"

"No!" Vince yelled causing Dom to laugh. "Oh now he's laughing, this is just great."

"How's Cobra?" Letty finally asked.

"_The Cobra_ is fucked Letty! You drove her through a retaining wall, does that make any sense to you? Your car's front end it messed up because you went through a wall…."

"I'm sorry I asked." Letty mumbled as Dom began wrapping bandages over her shoulder. He looked at her as he continued to wrap it causing her to smile at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of the nose.

"That's my girl." He whispered as Vince continued to yell. They both ignored him as Letty continued to look in the man she loved eyes.

* * *

Letty tried putting her book bag over her left shoulder but thought against it as pain shot through her neck. She shifted it to her right said. "Damnit." She mumbled. This wasn't right. She was lefthanded, she always wore her book bag on the left side. She was beginning to regret driving through a retaining wall.

"Letty lets go!" Mia yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It was Monday, finally the day Letty could go back to school. She had been suspended for a week, which Dom made her come to the shop with him everyday, she didn't mind but part of her was glad to go back to school and see her friends. She was dying to see what everyone had to say about her beating Trevor in that race. She went rushing down the stairs as her book bag kept slipping off her shoulder.

"Can I just stay here, this freaking book bag is pissing me off." She shifted it back up on her shoulder.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you went through a retaining wall." Vince told her with a smirk.

"I'm just going to keep my mouth shut from now on." Letty replied rolling her eyes. "You driving?"

"I guess I have to." Mia mumbled walking towards the door. "See you guys later."

"Bye have a good day at school!" Leon yelled after them. "So a retaining wall huh?" Letty groaned as she exited the door letting it slam behind her. She could hear Leon and Vince laughing as she walked down the steps. "I would like to put Vince through a retaining wall."

Mia began to laugh as they climbed into her Honda Civic. "You know Vince, he has to always be picking on someone. I guess its your month this month."

"You think Trevor is going to be at school today?" Letty changed the subject.

"Probably, lets not start anything today please. I just would like to get through the day without someone punching someone else in the nose."

Letty began to laugh. "Okay, I wont punch him."

"So what's going on with you and my brother?" Mia asked looking over as they pulled into the school. Letty didn't respond immediately.

"I don't know." Was all she could reply. "He makes me happy and I can see myself with him for a very long time. The age difference might be a problem, but I mean I don't know." She was mumbling she knew it, but that's all that came to mind. "Are you still mad at him for leaving you?"

It was Mia's turn to not respond. She pulled into a parking space and cut the car off. "My father's anniversary of his death is coming up next month, every time I think about it, I want to scream. I don't know why but I blame Dom, I blame him for what happened."

"You know it wasn't Dom's fault. It was Lender's fault."

"Dom should have never went after him."

"He was upset Mia. I don't even think he knew what he was doing when he was hitting him."

"He left Letty, he went to prison for two years." Mia turned away as the anger built up inside of her. "I know that you love him and that you are with him but all I want to do to him and scream and punch him. I needed him, I needed him more than ever because I was alone. He left me because he was selfish. He is a selfish man Letty and if you cant see that then you are a fool…" She got out of the car and slammed the door leaving Letty there stunned. Letty shook her head as she climbed out of the car. She put her book bag of her shoulder, sighing as it immediately fell off. This was going to be fantastic day she just knew it.

* * *

"Yo Letty, great race!" A guy passed her in the hallway replied. She smiled at him as they passed. She needed to find Mia. That was the only thing on her mind.

"Great race Let, who taught you how to drive?" a guy approached her.

"Uhh, my boyfriend." Letty replied to him.

"Very cool." He told her as she smiled and walked away. Everyone was approaching her about the race. It made her feel good inside but inside her heart was hurting for her friend. She knew she needed to find Mia. The bell rang for everyone to go to class. She saw Mia at her locker.

"Mia!" Letty called after her but Mia turned around and hurried into her classroom just as the door shut. "Damnit!" She yelled.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere Miss Ortiz?"

Letty immediately turned around. "Yes sir, I was just headed to class. I needed to give something to Mia first."

"Well I would suggest you wait and move it before I write you up." The man glared at her. "And lets try to keep our fists to ourselves today huh."

Letty sighed as she held her book bag in place on her shoulder. "Yes sir." She turned around and headed towards her English class before the principal could say anything else to her. This day was just getting better and better, she definitely wished she could have stayed home.

* * *

The bell finally rang for lunch, Letty hurried out of the classroom to the lunch area where she knew Mia would be waiting on her like she always did. She spotted Mia in her normal spot and walked over to her.

"You still mad at me?" Letty asked walking beside Mia who hadn't said a word.

"If I was mad at you Letty, I wouldn't be here right now." Mia stared straight ahead.

"I don't want you to be upset Mi, I know its been hard on you. I just think you should talk to Dom, the more you hold this anger in, the more its going to suck for everyone when you finally explode on him."

"I'm done talking about this, what goes on between me and my brother is none of your business. My father is dead lets leave it at that. Now can we please change the subject before I really do get pissed off at you?"

Letty nodded her head without saying a word. She was shocked at Mia's outburst. She had never really seen her be so upset before and it hurt her. She knew in the right moment, Mia was going to flip out on Dom and it wasn't going to be good. All the anger she had towards him is going to come out and Letty wished she wasn't going to be there for it. With the way this day was going, she knew it was just going to suck even more. She sighed as she moved with her friend towards the cafeteria. They hardly spoke as they got their food and sat down.

"Have you seen Trevor?" Letty finally asked.

"No, I haven't actually." Mia looked around the room.

"Didn't you guys here? Trevor's dad sent him away to military school. He was shipped out yesterday." A kid sitting next to them spoke up. Letty's eyes were huge as a loud laugh came from her mouth. She quickly covered it with her hand as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Are you serious? What happened?" Mia asked.

"Something about him ruining his car twice and racing, I don't know he's pretty pissed off. This was his senior year too."

"Wow." Was all Mia could say. She looked over at Letty who was still trying to hold the laughter in. "Well I guess he got what he deserved."

"I guess so." Letty smiled at her. Maybe this day was looking up after all. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Dom the news. She looked over at Mia who was staring at her food. Letty's heart hurt for her friend.

* * *

The drive home was silent. Letty had wished she never brought up Mia being mad at Dom. She had thought everything was good between them but then realized Mia hadn't really talked to Dom a lot lately. She knew her friend was hurting but she just wanted to make the pain go away. She knew Dom was hurting too. He never got to see his dad be buried because they funeral was the next week after the wreck, but Dom went to jail three days before. Letty looked out the window as they pulled into the driveway. She heard Mia sniff, knowing immediately she was crying.

"Mia…" Letty replied but Mia was already out of the car and up the steps. Letty sighed as she climbed out of the car and walked up the steps to the house. She heard the door slam before walking in after it.

"What happened?" Vince asked. Letty shook her head at him not wanting to answer the question. Dom came into view and stared at her.

"You should probably go talk to her." Letty replied to him.

"Did something happen at school today?" Dom asked.

"No, but I do have something to tell you that could possibly brighten your day."

"What?" Dom asked looking up the stairs.

"Trevor's dad sent him to military school, he was shipped off yesterday morning." Letty smiled. Dom couldn't help but laugh as he listened to the whole story.

"So then what's going on with Mia?" Dom asked.

"Dom, your dad died three years ago next month, she isn't taking it too well right now." Letty replied softly. "She blames you Dom…"

"Now that is…" Vince started but Dom held his hand in the air to stop him.

"She blames me?" Dom asked.

Letty nodded her head. "You left her Dom, you left her when she needed you the most. She hasn't forgiven you for that." Letty could see his heart breaking through his eyes. She felt bad for him but it was about time that they let everything they were feeling out. It was time to clear the air of all the bad things that have happened. She knows Mia and Dom never really talked about what happened. Mia refused to talk to anyone after her father died. They just let it go over time.

"Why hasn't she said anything to me about it?" Dom asked.

"You want to know why?" Mia asked standing at the top of the stairs with her hand on her hip. Letty jumped not knowing she was standing there. "My father died Dom and you were so selfish that you took it in your own hands to make the guy pay…"

"Mia…" Dom went to speak.

"NO!" Mia screamed. "Our father is dead!"

Letty bowed her head as she walked away from the stairs and over to the couch sitting next to Vince. Mia went down the stairs into view, with tears streaming down her face. "You watched him burn Dom. You watched his car set on fire. He was gone Dom. He was gone and then you left me too. Why? Huh? I want to know why?"

"I was angry." Dom told her. "I saw him and I was so mad that I just lunged at him. I couldn't stop myself from hitting him until my arm was too heavy to lift. He killed our father Mia what was I supposed to do?"

"Leave him alone."

"I couldn't do that." Dom whispered.

"Right." Mia rolled her eyes. "You are so selfish. Did you once think about me Dominic? Did you? Evidently you didn't or you wouldn't have done it. I was left alone for two years, two years! You didn't give a shit about me at all!"

"Don't say that…"

"Why not? Its true, you didn't care about anyone but yourself or you wouldn't have done it. I needed you then so much more than I need you now. I was alone, I had no one and you left me…" A sob escaped her mouth. "I hate you."

Letty took a deep breath as she heard the words come out of Mia's mouth. Leon and Jesse stepped into the room just as Mia continued to scream. "I HATE YOU!" She sobbed. Dom nodded his head as he walked over to her grabbing her by the shoulders. He tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "No…" She cried hitting him in the chest. He reached for her again as the tears streamed down his cheek. Letty reached over grabbing Vince's hand as they continued to watch Mia break down. "Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry." Dom whispered as she kept hitting him in the stomach. "I'm so sorry."

Mia finally gave in as her chest dug into his chest and Dom brought her to the ground with him. He kissed the top of her head as she continued to sob in his arms. He never knew how bad it hurt her when their father died. He wasn't around to witness it. He never saw her cry, he never saw her on the nights she didn't sleep. He never saw the nights she would literally sit in her fathers room for hours just to smell his scent. Dom closed his eyes as he remembered his father's death. It was very vivid in his head. He listened to his sisters sobs turn into silent cries as her body still jumped a little his arms. He never let her go that night. He continued to hold her in his arms as she laid there. He never wanted her to feel the way she felt about him at that moment. She told him she hated him which broke his heart. She was all he had left too, and it couldn't lose that. He needed her more than ever. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered. Things had to get better. He had to be a better brother to her or he was definitely going to lose her and he didn't like that feeling at all.

**AN: There you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this. I am going to get into the movie real soon. I'm thinking about changing it up too so let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas just let me know! REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And lola I did not get to see Michelle Rodriguez, it was just Vin Diesel filming his scenes that day. They were all there though but I just saw Vin. I wish I could have seen her though she is def my favorite actress. But here you guys go…**

**All mistakes are mine.**

The weekend couldn't have come soon enough for the Toretto gang. The week had just gone down hill as the days went on and Mia flipping out on Dom was just the icing on the cake. They didn't speak the rest of the night that night, instead Mia pushed herself off of Dom and closed herself off in her room for the rest of the night. Letty had tried to go talk to her, but she refused to speak to anyone. Dom sat in the kitchen with about ten beer bottles surrounding him. He would finish one and go get another, until finally he drank all the beer in the refrigerator.

"Maybe you should slow down." Vince walked in in the kitchen receiving a glare from Dom as put the bottle to his lips. "You want to talk about what happened?"

"Does it look like I want to talk about what happened?" Dom snapped.

"Well you drinking away your sorrows isn't helping anything Dom, so maybe talking with help you."

"My sister thinks I killed my father."

"We all know you didn't Dom, she is just upset."

"Can you blame her? She's right, I didn't care about her. I didn't take her feelings into consideration. I went after Lender in my own selfish ambition because he took the one person in my life that I couldn't live without. He was my father, he was my…."

"Dom…"

"No!" Dom yelled. "Just leave Vince, just get out."

"That's kind of hard since I live here." Vince walked towards him jerking the beer bottle from his hand. Dom was on his feet in an instant his fist clenched ready to pound on Vince for taking his beer from him.

"What the fuck Vince?" Dom yelled.

"You have enough to drink. If you want to punch me then go ahead. I can take it but as for this, you are done for the night."

"Give me back my beer." Dom demanded. Vince shook his head as he walked over to the sink and poured the rest of the beer down the drain. Fully of fury Dom knocked all the beer bottles on the table to the floor, they shattered almost immediately. He was in Vince's face in a second.

"You are drunk, don't do anything stupid." Vince's voice was low but firm. "I know what is going through your head. You weren't here after your father died. I understand your anger, but this isn't helping anything. You are upset. You know Mia didn't mean any of those things she said, you have been gone a long time man. She didn't have anyone but us, we didn't understand the way that you would. She needed you, yes, but that's in the past. Leave it there please…"

"Get out of my face." Dom spoke through his teeth.

"Dom!" Letty yelled. "Stop!"

"Stay out of this!" He demanded her pointing a finger in her direction. "You need to leave." He told Vince. "And don't come back."

"Dom!" Letty yelled again.

"Get out!" Dom yelled. He could barely hold himself up as he tightly held on to the counter of the sink. "Get out of my fathers house."

"Is that what you want?" Vince asked.

Dom didn't speak. Leon and Jesse had gathered in the door next to Letty to watch the show go down. Dom was angry. Everyone knew he didn't know what he was saying. It was the beer talking. Dom never really drank a lot, when he did it was usually just a few beers. He had never really drank this much before and it scared them. He was the leader of the group, he was breaking down right in front of them.

"You know what, come with me. You need to come with me." Vince spoke. He grabbed Dom's arm who just shoved him away.

"Don't touch me." Dom warned him.

"Help me…" Vince looked over at Leon for support. Leon immediately nodded his head grabbing Dom's other arm. With Dom's fighting they finally got him out the door and to the Nissan. Leon pushed Dom into the passenger's seat, buckling Dom in the seat before slamming the door.

"Where are you going?" Leon asked stopping Vince.

"He needs to see his father." Vince told him before walking to the drivers side and slamming the door.

* * *

They didn't speak the whole way to the cemetery; Dom looked out the window the whole time. Vince knew not to say anything, he just wanted to get to his destination in one piece. Dom was his best friend since they were little kids, they grew up together. They did everything together. That was until Dom went to prison. Things had changed when he left, everything had changed. Vince saw life through new eyes. He had to keep an eye on Dom's sister while he was away. He had to become the big brother. He was the one who soothed her when she cried herself to sleep. He was the one who would sit outside her bedroom door and listen to her cry. He was there when he had to force her to eat her food. Dom wasn't there for that. Vince didn't blame him for anything, but he also knew where Mia was coming from. Vince was there the night that Dom went to jail. They had just got through closing up the garage for the week. Dom didn't want it open, not during that time. It was too hard for him. They had to just pulled into the store, Vince stayed in the car as Dom went in to grab a few things. Vince knew Dom had taken too long in the store. He got out of the car and as he walked into the store, Dom was sitting on the ground with his back against a wall, and Lender was on the ground, bleeding to death. Vince saw the wrench on the floor covered in blood. They arrested him that night, they hadn't even put Dom's father in the ground. Mia lost two people that week. The car came to a stop.

"Why are we here?" Dom asked.

"We were here the day after you went to prison."

"I really don't want to hear this." Dom looked over at his friend.

"I don't care what you want right now Dom, you _need _to hear this. We were standing right over there," Vince pointed with his finger. "When they put him in the ground. Mia hadn't spoke to anyone since she found out you were gone. She lost two people that week Dom, and she was only fourteen years old."

"Do you not think that I know this?"

"I was there Dom, I had to be the big brother of the house. I was the one taking care of shit. I was the one who was there when she got in trouble in school, I was the one who there when a guy broke her heart and there were a lot of those actually, and I was there when she cried herself to sleep because she got a letter from you. You were her hero Dom and you left her. She is hurting. It will be three years next month, and you haven't said one word about him to her. Why?"

Dom shook his head. "I know that Lender killed your father. And if I was in your shoes I might have done the same thing, I know it hurts. I know what its like to not have a father around. I know Dom, but this has to stop. Lender now works as a janitor at a school and he has to take the bus to work every day. He cant see out of one eye and his face is disfigured on the left side. They banned you from the track for life."

"My whole life revolved around that man. He was _my _hero. He taught me everything I needed to know about cars, he was there with me everyday in that garage teaching me something new. He was there for Mia when she needed help with her homework, even though he had no idea what the hell he was doing. He would learn with her. She loved that. He died in front of me. I watched with my own eyes my fathers car go into the wall and catch on fire. I don't know what happened at the store, I was so angry. I saw him standing there, smiling like nothing ever happened. I couldn't take it. I ran over to him grabbed the wrench off the shelf and began hitting him. I hit him so many times I lost count. I just remember the last time I couldn't raise my arm anymore. It had become numb to me and when I looked down he wasn't moving. There was blood everywhere. I had realized at that moment what I had done but it was too late. I thought I had killed him. I wanted him to die. At that moment in time, I wanted him dead. But as he laid there bleeding to death, all I could think about was my father."

"He was a good man Dom."

"You guys are all that I have left. Mia is all that I have left in my family. I will do anything to keep her safe. I never knew, Vince. I never knew."

"You do now brother."

Dom turned away from him as the tears flowed down his face. "I miss him so much." Vince bowed his head. "He was my best friend." Vince didn't say a word, instead he got out of the car and walked over to Dom's side. He opened the door pulling his best friend out and wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

They rode back to the house in silence as Dom yet again stared out the window. He sighed as the car came to a stop on the side of the street. "I'm going to have one hell of a hangover." He mumbled opening the door. Vince chuckled as he put the car in park before climbing out himself.

"Yeah, well lets not go and get all soft on me."

"Lets keep the crying part to ourselves please?" Dom gave a small smile. They walked up the steps to the house where Letty was sitting on the couch with the tv off. "What are you still doing up?"

"I was waiting on you guys, are you okay? I see you are still alive." She pointed at Vince who flicked her off.

"I'm going to bed." Vince replied before walking up the stairs. Dom slowly walked over to Letty, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Long night?" Letty asked.

"You can say that." Dom mumbled. "Lets go to bed." He grabbed her hand as they slowly walked up the stairs together. His whole body was aching and he felt the need to throw up, but all he really wanted to do was lay down with his girl and go right to sleep. But that was too much to ask. They reached the top of the stairs where Mia was waiting for them.

"Shit." Letty muttered under her breath. "I'll be in the room." She walked passed Mia patting the girls shoulder before walking into Dom's room and shutting the door.

"Where did you go?" Mia asked.

"Its really late Mia, can we do this in the morning?" Dom asked. His head was pounding.

"You're drunk?"

"Yes."

"And you've been crying?"

"Yes." Dom bowed his head.

"Where did you go Dom?" She asked again crossing her arms over her chest.

"Vince took me to see dad. We had a long talk."

"What about?"

"Me leaving."

Mia nodded her head but didn't speak. "I am so sorry Mia. I know that you were young and you didn't understand why I was gone. We went to the store and I saw Lender standing there and all I could think about was dad. How much pain he was in because that man didn't want to lose. I know it was selfish of me, I know that, but it didn't matter to me at the time. I would give anything in the world to change what happened. I know I let you down as a brother and I am sorry for that but please…please don't hate me. You are all that I have left and I cant take it if something were to happen to you. I love you so much. You are my sister…"

"Dom…" Mia whispered.

"I am so sorry."

She slowly walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and digging her head in his chest. He closed his eyes squeezing her letting her know he was there. "Promise me you will never leave me again." She cried.

"I promise." He whispered. "I promise."

She slowly pulled away from him wiping her face with her hand. "Its time to let it go Dom. Its time to move on from it. You are home now and I am willing to put the past in the past, but I swear to God you do that again, I will kill you myself."

Dom couldn't help but laugh. He nodded his head at her before hugging her one more time. "You smell horrible."

"Thank you." He replied sarcastically. "I need sleep. I'm going to be paying for this in the morning."

"Cant say you don't deserve it." Dom shot her a glare. "Okay, okay. Last one I promise." She held her hands up surrendering. "Goodnight Dom…I love you."

"I love you too."

**AN: okkkkayyy so it's a little sad. I wanted to put a filler in the story about their father and him dying. You never really knew what happened when Dom went to prison and what was going on with Mia, so there you go! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I have definitely got some motivation for both of my stories so I will be writing a lot more. I'm glad everyone liked Vince in the last chapter, I can see him being that guy that is the only one who stands up to Dom but anyways, heres another one for you! Hope I don't disappoint all you Dotty lovers!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**And lola I am wearing skinny jeans with a blue tube top with brown boots. I am walkimg towards a stop light hopefully we will be able to see me!**

It was around noon time when Dom decided he wanted to get up. His head was killing him as he sat up, looking around the room. Letty wasn't beside him when he woke up so he was sure she had went to the garage with everyone else. He slowly walked down the stairs rubbing the top of his head.

"Morning sunshine!" Leon yelled to him from the living room before turning back to the television.

"Where is everyone?" Dom asked.

"Well Vince is in the kitchen, everyone else is either at the diner or the garage."

"Why are you here?"

"Well with the way things played out last night, I was going to be here just in case you and Vince decided to have World War Three in the living I could be the one to record it and put it online for all to see."

"Thanks, you are a big help around here."

"That's what I am here for brotha." Leon smiled.

"He in there?" Dom asked softly pointing to the kitchen.

"Yep." Leon nodded his head. Dom sighed before walking into the kitchen where Vince was sitting reading the newspaper.

"Since when do you read the newspaper?" Dom asked walking over to the refrigerator.

"Good morning to you too cupcake, did you sleep well?" Vince folded the paper looking up at Dom.

"Sure." Dom smirked. He walked over to the table. "Look…"

"Don't worry about it man. I know you didn't mean any of it."

Dom nodded his head. "How the hell did it get to this man?" Dom rubbed his face with his hands.

"Two years is a long time to be gone man, just a lot of bullshit built up I guess everyone needed to let something out."

"I'm just glad its over."

"Well good because there is a race tonight and Jesse informed me this morning that he entered you in it." Vince smirked. "So I suggest you rest of sunshine if you plan on winning."

"Are you serious?" Dom groaned. "Why doesn't this kid ever tell me what the hell is planning?"

"He's smart, he knows you wont turn down a race."

"I guess he's right." Dom laughed.

* * *

Dom pulled into the diner hesitating to get out. He watched as Mia went around the bar handing people there food. She was so young to have been through everything she had endured. He loved her with all of his heart. He got out of the car just as customers were leaving.

"We need to talk." She replied without looking up. "Meet me in the office."

Dom nodded his head as he walked into the office without speaking. "What's going on?" He asked as she walked in. She had papers in her hand throwing them down on the table.

"They are threatening to shut us down Dom. This was nailed to the door when I opened this morning. Supposedly we haven't been paying taxes on this place."

"Wait what? I paid them last month Mia." Dom looked down at the papers.

"I don't know whats going on, but they give us to the end of the month to pay everything."

"What is everything?"

"Three thousand dollars."

"What?" Dom yelled. Mia looked outside in the diner before turning her attention back to him.

"Yelling isn't going to help Dom, we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"I don't have three thousand dollars Mia, hell we can hardly pay the mortgage on the house and on the garage, I don't know what to do."

"We cant shut this place down Dom, I wont do it."

"I know." Dom whispered. He sat down on the table and began going through the papers. "I'll just have to race more."

"You think that is going to help? What about next month and the next month Dom? You cant race every day its impossible."

"I don't know what else to do."

"This is our fathers diner Dom, we have to figure out something."

"Okay…" Dom nodded his head. "I will figure something out. I will have it figured out by tonight. There is a race tonight so we can most of it tonight if I will. Don't worry about anything Mia, I am going to figure this out. We aren't shutting this place down."

Mia nodded her head. "Thank you."

"You should get back to work, there are a lot of people waiting out there."

"Dom," Mia grabbed his arm pulling him towards her. She put her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

"I am too." He smiled. "I'll be back later on."

She nodded her head at him before pulling away and walking back out into the diner. Dom sighed as he slammed his fist on the table. He gathered the papers in his hand and stormed out. He had to figure something out.

* * *

Dom was pacing back and forth when everyone arrived back to the house. "Letty, can you give us a minute?" Dom asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Are you serious?" Letty asked.

"Let, please." Dom begged.

"Dom what the hell is going on?" Leon asked.

"Fine." Letty stormed out of the kitchen. Dom sighed before slamming his fist into the refrigerator.

"Dom..." Vince called after him.

"Someone left a notice on the door of the diner this morning threatening to shut us down if we don't pay three thousand dollars by the end of the month. That's three thousand dollars, on top of the mortgage and the rent for the garage. I have thought of everything to try and save that place, but I come up empty handed. I cant let that happen to Mia. That is the only thing she has left of our father and I cant let them take this away from us."

"So what do we do?" Leon asked.

"I have an idea but I need yalls full support on this. I need to know that you are with me." Dom looked around the room. Everyone was nodding their head.

"What kind of idea is this Dom?" Vince asked.

"Are we going to go to jail for this?" Jesse asked.

"Possibly." Dom looked over at Vince who began to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Vince asked.

"I talked to Hector today, he let me in on some things going on around here and how we can make some decent money. When I tell you this, I want your honest opinion. Yes its dangerous and yes we could go to jail, but this is my family and I will not let someone come in here and rip everything out from under me."

"What's the plan Dom?" Vince asked.

"Eighteen wheelers…"

"I'm sorry what?" Leon asked. "Eighteen wheelers?

"They have merchandise in them, merchandise we steal and we sell it. We hijack the trucks and we take the stuff, that's all that we do. No one gets hurt."

"What's the money?" Vince asked.

Dom looked around the room at his brothers staring back at him. Was he really asking them to risk their lives for him? They were still standing there listening to him speak of this. "Ten thousand dollars."

Jesse began to cough. "And if we get caught?" Vince asked.

"Ten years in prison minimum."

"Whoa…" Leon turned away.

"I don't know what else to do." Dom told them. "Will you help me?"

No one spoke. He looked around the room again as everyone turned away. "Okay…" Dom started. "We can think of something else."

"I'm in." Vince held his hand in the air.

"What?" Dom looked at him confused.

"I said that I am in."

"V," Leon started.

"I say we do it. We are excellent drivers, we get in there, we steal the shit and we get out of there. Easy as pie."

"And what happens when we get caught?" Leon asked.

"Then we aren't good at what we do and we deserve to be caught."

"Just this one time man, let me get caught up and we can stop." Dom almost had a begging tone in his voice.

"Okay," Leon sighed. "Okay, I'm in too."

"Me too." Jesse replied. "I guess I have some more drama in my life."

Dom nodded his head at all of them. He sighed as he walked away. "We need cars. Black ones, preferably Hondas. They cant be traced back to us. We will hide them when we aren't using them. The Honda's will be only for the trucks nothing else. I need everyone to understand the importance of this, we cant mess up. You mess up just once, its over. We need to be precise on this. Leon I need you on the scanners, I need to know everything that is going on around us. We hit them in two weeks, Hector will get me more info. And whatever we do, Mia is not to know about this. At all."

"And Letty?" Vince asked. "What about her?"

"I want in." Letty walked into the kitchen. Dom glared at her knowing she was probably listening.

"Do you ever do what you are told?" Dom asked.

"No." Letty smirked. "I want to help too."

"Letty this isn't like racing on the streets, this is serious shit. I cant have you doing this, I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Dom, you taught me everything."

"I cant." Dom shook his head. Letty sighed before storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Great!" Dom yelled before rushing out of the kitchen and up the stairs to talk to her.

* * *

He paused at her door knowing she was in there instead of his room. She had basically moved over to his room but when she was mad she went to where she was comfortable. He lifted his hand up to knock just as the door swung open.

"What?" She snapped walking back over to her bed and sitting down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I need you to understand," Dom walked in shutting the door behind him. "I cant have something happen to you or Mia. I couldn't live with myself."

"Nothing will happen Dom, if it would happen to me then it would happen to yall too."

"I am willing to take that risk with us."

"Dom, how bad is the money problem?" Letty asked.

Dom sighed sitting next to her on the bed. "Its pretty bad, but I don't need you to worry about it."

"I am worried."

He leaned over rubbing the side of her face with his hand. "You are only seventeen years old Letty, I cant have you doing any of this."

"You don't understand that I want to."

He leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. She pulled away from him. "You cant just kiss me and think I will forget everything."

He laughed bowing his head. "I was hoping you would."

"I want to help Dom, please let me help you."

He nodded his head at her. "Okay, we will figure something out."

She smiled up at him as he reached over to her pulling her into his lap. She put her hands on the back of his head as she positioned herself in a comfortable position before bringing her lips to his. He tightened his grip of her back as he lifted her up a little to lie back on the bed. He was in love with this girl, he knew it. She was beautiful, she drove him absolutely crazy but he wouldn't change a thing about her. It was moments like these he never wanted to let her go. This was why he couldn't let her help with the trucks, he wouldn't be able to have moments like these if something happened to her. He couldn't risk losing this, not after everything he had already lost. She was his angel, and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him.

* * *

"What you thinking about?" Dom walked up behind Letty wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck. "You remembering some more?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What is it this time?"

"We hijacked trucks for a living?" She pulled away from him.

Dom couldn't help but laugh. "You were seventeen, I could have killed you the first time you got behind a car to help us. It was the first and last time I let you do it, or so I thought. We stopped for a while, we just did it that once."

"But then?"

"Then we just couldn't help ourselves. That was a long time ago though."

"When did we all start up again?"

Dom looked away from her, outside on the driveway where Mia, Brian, and baby Jack were playing. "It was a few months before Brian arrived, we thought we had everything under control, but I guess I was wrong about that. You had just turned twenty one..."

Letty nodded her head at him. "You are right, that was a long time ago." She wrapped her arms from behind him and laid her head in his back. "Lets not go back there."

**AN: It's a little short, but here you go. I am watching the first movie as I wrote this, so I had a lot of inspiration. Haha hope you guys enjoy it. I'll post another chapter very soon! REVIEW!**

**PS: I am going to jump ahead when everyone is older, I know the story is about her memories, but I am going to go to when they are out of high school so I get more story line in there for everyone. I feel like them being in high school is starting to get a little old, so its time to grow up. I will have some flashbacks so don't worry! **


End file.
